Kingdom Hearts: Building in the Dark
by jayfeather-is-awesome
Summary: Set after KHII directly. Sora, Riku and Kairi have returned to the islands, but all all haunted by thoughts of darkness, and dreams of Kingdom Hearts. When they receive a message from the king merely days of peace later everyone in launched into a new journey. With the aid of new friends can the three prosper?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first KH Fan fiction, so bear with me and no flaming please!**

Chapter 1

The wind rustled the leaves over Sora's head. He was walking, where? He didn't know. All Sora knew was that he had to get somewhere. The trees were all tall and dark, casting long shadows over his face as the sun tried to shine through. Behind Sora a twig snapped and he spun around.

"Who's there?" Sora asked to the wind. For a moment their was no reply, no movement, then someone stepped out of the dark shadows. The person had glowing blue eyes but Sora recognized him.

"Riku? What are you doing here?" Sora asked his friend. Riku walked to Sora.

"Same as you Sora, walking." Riku said with a shrug.

"Where to?"

"I don't know actually. I just came here" Riku stopped a few feet away from Sora.

They agreed in silence and started wandering. Eventually they stopped as a light shone through the trees. a voice wavered in the air and rang as a echo.

"Sora… Riku… is that you guys?" the voice said Sora and Riku recognized it immediately.

"Kairi!" Sora called, "Kairi! Where are you?" The light moved towards them. As it came forward not one but two shaped were there, two girls, holding hands and laughing, both of them looked exactly the same except for one, who was blonde while the other was a red head. Kairi and Namine. Sora felt a wisp of air pass through them and felt Riku's hand on his shoulder to steady him and his world swirled.

Someone was in front of Sora now. A boy with blond spiky hair. Roxas.

Roxas walked towards the girls and grabbed Namine's other hand. Namine let go of Kairi's hand and stepped forward to Roxas. Kairi walked over the Sora and Riku.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought we were alone." Kairi said. Riku shrugged in response.

"I don't know Kairi, I was here and found Riku then found you." Sora said leaving out the fact that Riku almost scared him.

"Okay, but why are we all sharing the same dream?" Kairi asked.

"What-" Riku was cut off as a scream echoed from Namine. They all spun to see her. Roxas was kneeling on the ground; Namine was in front of him, clutching her head and screaming. Then Kairi fell down., using quick reflexes Sora caught her before she hit the ground. She, like Namine, was clutching her head and wailing.

"Kairi!" Sora screamed, shaking Kairi.

"Namine! Namine! Can you hear me!" Roxas was saying.

"Everyone shut up!" Yelled Riku. Riku almost never yelled and Roxas and Sora stopped yelling, though Kairi and Namine still screamed.

"Let go of Kairi, Sora." Riku said grabbing the back of Sora's hood and pulling him away. He did the same to Roxas. As soon as Sora had let go of Kairi she stopped screaming, Namine too.

"Are they okay?" Sora asked in worry. Riku nodded and let go of Roxas and Sora's hoods.

"Why were they screaming though?" Roxas asked his blue eyes glittered with concern.

Riku didn't reply instead he gasped. Sora followed Riku's line of sight. Kairi and Namine were fading; Sora could see the grass through Kairi's eyes.

"Kairi!"

"Namine!" Sora and Roxas yelled together. They ran forward but before they reached the girls they disappeared completely. Sora fell to his knees where Kairi was.

"Kairi…"

"Sora!" Riku's yell made Sora turn around. Riku was fading too. He didn't look in pain but he was fading.

"Riku!" Sora ran for his friend and tried to grab Riku's shoulder but his hand went Through Riku. "Riku! Are you okay? Is this all real or is it just in my head!" Riku smiled at Sora.

"Of course this is in your head Sora, but why would that mean that it isn't real?" With those words Riku disappeared.

Roxas and Sora were left in the dark, although Roxas was shining slightly.

"Now what?" Roxas asked. Sora shrugged.

"I don't know, I suppose I wake up…" Roxas nodded at Sora and then vanished, Sora felt himself falling through the air and he hit the ground with a thump.

~XX~

"Sora get up! You're going to be late!" Sora shot up in his bed as his Mother's voice reached his ears.

Three nights ago Sora, Riku and Kairi had returned to their island. Riku and Sora hadn't seen their parents in over a year. Those three days were a drag. Sora felt normal life was dull with no worry about heartless, although he was glad that he and his friends were together again.

Sora dragged himself out of bed and get dressed, pulling on his shoes he made his way down stairs. Kairi was already at the table. She always came over for breakfast, Today she looked worried. Sora saw Namine step out of Kairi. This happened whenever Sora and Kairi were in the same room. Their nobodies, Roxas and Namine, would arise from them to live. This had given Sora's Mom and Dad quite the fright the first time it had happened.

They still were startled by how much Sora had grown over the year. But now His mom piled pancakes on his plate as he sat next to Kairi.

"How are you this morning dear?" Sora's mom asked. Sora shrugged. His dream still haunted him. By the look of Kairi's face she was remembering it too.

The door banged open as Riku walked in, Riku had stopped knocking at the front door years ago when he and Sora were only 6 and 7. This was his second home.

"Morning." Riku said plopping down next to Sora in a chair and helping himself to a couple of pancakes.

"You all seem a bit tense this morning," said Sora's Dad. "Did something happen that your mother and I need to know about Sora?" He asked, Sora felt un-welcomed anger inside of him. He had been taking care of himself for a year. The anger died away as he put on a grin.

"Nothing, just thinking" Sora said

After breakfast Sora, Riku and Kairi headed out to the island. They didn't talk much to each other but sat in silence on the Paupu tree. Roxas and Namine had wandered off. And soon Kairi and Sora did too.

Around mid-day Sora hopped back over the Paupu tree and leaned against it, putting his hands behind his head.

"Nothing's changed huh?" said Riku after a moment.

"Nope, nothing will." Replied Sora not looking at his friend.

"What a small world." Riku said smiling slightly as they gazed across the water.

"But, part of one that's much bigger."

"Yeah."

Sora looked up at Riku. "Hey Riku, what do you think it was? The door to the light?" He was talking about the day 3 nights ago when Sora and Riku found the door to light and it had sent them back to their island.

Riku laughed and jumped of the three turning to face Sora, who put his hands down.

"This." Riku said pointing t Sora's chest, and his heart.

"This?" Sora echoed putting a hand where Riku had pointed.

"Yeah, it's always closer than you think."

Sora grinned.

"Sora! Riku!" Sora and Riku turned their heads, Kairi was running over the bridge towards them, waving and holding something in her hand.

"Hey. What's up?" Sora asked as she reached them, panting.

She held out the bottle that was in her hand. "Look." The bottle contained a note, stamped with the king's symbol.

"From the king?" Sora said excitedly grabbing it from her. He opened the bottle and tipped it so the note fell out and opened it. He began to read, Riku and Kairi reading over his shoulder.

_Dear Sora and Riku, Kairi too. _

_First of all greetings from all of us here at Disney castle, I'm sorry but something has come up and we need you immediately. The worlds are at chaos once again. Master Yin Sid says he thinks he knows a way to reconnect eh heartless and nobodies so that they become whole again but he can't do that is the worlds discover each other and began war over light again._

_Sora Riku, we need you to come to in Sid's tower as soon as possible, I know Kairi, you will come even if I told you not too. once again sorry for disturbing you, I'm sure you were all enjoying your peace but we do need you, I'm sending Donald and Goofy over with the Gummi ship soon. Hope you get this before then._

_~ King Mickey Mouse._

**A/N I havnt played Dream Drop distance yet because it's not out in the US so I don't really know what the note says. Just pretend that this takes place right after KHII Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A moment of silence followed after the three finished reading the letter. Kairi was first to speak.

"So, when do you think the Gummi ship will be here?" She asked and scanned the skies as if she could already see it.

"Don't know, soon I would think The King said soon." Sora replied happily and looked up too, eager to see Donald and Goofy again.

"Reconnect the heartless with the nobodies?" Riku said, quoting the letter, "I wonder how that works out." He looked at Sora as if expecting a answer.

The sun was setting in a brilliant haze of gold and red. Kairi and Sora sat at the edge of the dock on the island, Riku was on the Cove, looking to see if Donald and Goofy had landed yet.

"Do you remember Sora? How we sat here the night before you went away?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, you said Riku had changed." Reflected Sora.

"Yeah," Said Kairi with a nod, "but now we've all changed."

"Is that good or bad?"

"A bit of both I would think." Kairi smiled and laid back to look up at the sky, her feet dangled just above the edge of the water, Sora looked down at her, realizing how different she looked, not just physically but she looked a little bit stronger and wiser.

"SORA! KAIRI!" A voice yelled suddenly. Sora jumped where he sat and toppled into the water headfirst. A weight landed on him and he tried to breathe in as the air left his lungs. He splashed and pushed whatever landed on him away, coming up gasping and soaking wet.

"SORA!" Immediately Sora was tackled again by someone. Sora caught whoever it was and held them back so he could see them.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora exclaimed and stood up, hugging Donald to him. Goofy tackled Sora again in a hug. They all fell forward onto the sand.

"Ge….f…me" Donald said as he was crushed.

Sora and Goofy stood up. Riku and Kairi were laughing at them from shore.

"Did you guys just get here?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Yup! At first we was wondering if we were at the wrong island, then we saw Riku coming over to the ship." Goofy said.

"They landed in a ditch of water and they couldn't get the ship out by themselves." Riku put in. Sora laughed.

A while later they all gathered around the Gummi ship. Kairi looked a bit worried.

"You okay Kairi?" Sora asked walking over to her as Riku struggled to push the ship out of the ditch.

"Won't your mom worry if we all disappear again?" Kairi breathed, she didn't know her parents and apparently had been living with Selphie. Sora shrugged.

"Maybe a bit but she should know I can take care of myself."

Kairi didn't seem so sure.

"She was so scared last time. She had called police and put up posters of you and Riku. To her it's like loosing two sons instead of one and his best friend." She reasoned.

Sora hesitated then grabbed Kairi's hand. He raced of to the dock and pulled her into his boat.

"Are we going to say bye?" Kairi asked.

"Yup" Sora replied.

By the time they reached the main island the stars were glittering above their heads.

Sora walked into his home still dragging Kairi and was instantly hugged my his mother and father.

"Sora! We were so worried! W-We thought you had gone missing again!" His mother gasped out with tears in her eyes.

"M-Mom! I can't- breath!" Sora choked out. His mom let go of him. "Sorry to worry you Mom, but…" He looked at Kairi, "We need to tell you something."

Sora's parents looked like the world had come to the end, the words that came out of Sora's Dads mouth haunted Sora throughout his life.

"Oh my god you got Kairi pregnant!" He exclaimed. Kairi and Sora choked and stuttered, backing away from each other. Sora went all red in the face, even his hair seemed to be red; Kairi looked like she was ready to die.

"WHAT!"

"Sora and Me!"

"Pregnant!- Dad are you both Insane!"

"I would never!"

"That's just WRONG!"

It took a while for them both to calm down, Sora could just see Riku laughing at them already.

"N-n-no! W-w-were going away again!" Sora said His parents re-coiled as if they had been hit.

"Why?" Sora's mom asked.

"We have to that's all! We came to tell you so you wouldn't worry!"

Kairi still looked shocked by what Sora's Dad had said and couldn't speak.

"Well… Sora Kairi… we'll miss you both! Id Riku going too?"

"Yeah"

"Well give him out best, and for goodness sake Sora check in every once in a while!" Thy encased Sora in a hug again Then they both hugged Kairi who was still red.

"Be safe." Sora's Mom said. With that they left, the parents waving to them as they got in the boat again.

They reached the island soon and made their way over to the ship in silence. Neither of them seemed to want to look at each other and Riku noticed that.

'Where'd you to go off to?" He asked as soon as they could hear them.

"Kairi wanted to have me say bye to my folks." Sora said simply.

"Sora, your face is all red!" Goofy exclaimed and pointed at him.

"No It's Not!" Sora yelled out and covered his face.

"Yours too Kairi!" Donald put in and Kairi stuttered.

"No it's not!" She yelled out. Riku looked at the both of them and seemed to be thinking about something.

"What happened?" He asked finally.

"N-nothing!" Sora replied.

"You've always been a horrible liar Sora."

"Say that again!" Sora threatened

"Seriously what happened!"

"Nothing happened!"

"Liar!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No- wait what are we arguing about?"

"How bad I liar you are, oh and what happened."

"Oh! Well nothing!"

"Liar!"

"GUYS!" They both broke off at Kairi's Voice. They whirled to look at her. A black portal had appeared right on top of her. She was being sucked into it!

"Kairi!" Sora yelled and dove for her, a moment too late. Kairi disappeared into the black abyss. Sora took a step towards it.

"No Sora!" Riku exclaimed, "You don't know where that goes to!"

"How can you say that Riku! I though I lost her once! I'm not gonna loose her again!" With that Sora jumped into the portal. He felt something grab him but then he couldn't see anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sora felt the world spin around him as he hit the ground with a thump, Groaning, he got to his knees and looked around. He was in a round-ish room, a gleaming door the shape of a heart thrummed in front of him, behind him was a balcony with a glass looking coffin. Hallow Bastion! This was where Sora had become a heartless a year before, then Kairi and the other 6 princesses of heart were used for the keyhole.

Sora got to his feet and walked down the round stairs, and then something landed on him. He went down like a sack of led and hit his jaw on the floor.

"Sorry Sora." Came the calm voice of Riku. The weight lifted and Sora jumped to him feet.

"Riku! How did you get here!" Sora asked realizing a moment later that the answer was obvious.

"Same way you did." Riku said with a smirk then looked around the room. "This is where…" He trailed off. Riku had been under Ansem's control last time he was here so this must have brought back memories of darkness. Riku shook his head and turned back to Sora. "Where's Kairi?"

Sora shrugged. "She wasn't here when I came here, but she must be around somewhere." Sora began to walk again, Riku following him. They reached the hall where Kairi had turned Sora back to a human, passed where Sora had met Beast and finally, exited the castle to look at Radiant Garden.

"Maybe Leon and the others are still here!" Sora said. Voicing his thoughts out loud.

"Who?" Sora mentally face-palmed. Of course Riku would not know who he was talking about.

"Some friends of mine that I met a while ago."

"Oh, well let's find them" Riku said and walked ahead of Sora before stopping and turning. "How about you lea- SORA LOOK OUT!" Riku's warning wasn't a moment too late. Sora jumped forward on instinct and behind him a large blade landed. Sora summoned his keyblade and turned to face the giant heartless.

It was about 20 feet tall and had 4 arms. Each arm wielded a giant scythe. The heartless feet were short but he had claws on each foot. Spikes went along the spine. The monsters face was flat but three eyes gleamed and the mouth had fangs pointing out.

Sora jumped at it Riku right behind him. Sora slashed at one of the arms and felt adrenaline rush through his veins. Riku was standing on the Heartless shoulders and trying to stab at it's eyes. Sora was distracted a moment when he though he head Kairi's voice calling his name, he turned to find her.

"Sora! Duck!" a moment too late, Sora spun around only to have a blade connect with his shoulder. Sora yelled out and grabbed his shoulder as pain hit him, then shook his head and cleared his mind. He raised his keyblade to the air.

"Cure!" He shouted and watched as the wound sealed itself up and the pain vanished. Sora lunged at the Heartless again, joined Riku and stabbing the Heartless. The heartless fell to the ground and Sora saw his opening. He put his weight on the keyblade and drove himself forward, connecting with its neck. It let out a wail that made Sora and Riku cover their ears. Then it disappeared and the glowing heart rose to the sky.

"That was fun." Sora said and Riku stared at him, "What?" Riku shook his head but Sora saw him smile.

"Let's go Sora, before something else tries to kill you." Riku walked of leaving Sora to run after him.

They reached the town when the sun was rising. Sora and Riku were talking about what had happened.

"I tried to grab you but I got pulled in too."

"Ohh so it was you! I thought so"

"I wonder if Donald and Goofy got the ship out of the ditch yet."

"Don't know. You could've just used your keyblade to lift it you know."

"Well I didn't think of that! Why didn't you say something!"

"It was amusing! Ow Riku that's my head!" Sora struggled to get free as Riku got him in a headlock and started rubbing his fist in Sora's hair.

"I'll let go if you tell me what happened to you and Kairi before we left!"

"Why do you want to know! Ow!" Sora felt his face redden as he remembered.

"Just tell me it would save you the trouble!"

"Okay! Mom and Dad thought I got Kairi pregnant because I said we had to tell them something and it was really awkward! Now lemme go!" Riku let go of Sora as he burst into laughter.

"Hey! It's not that funny!"

"yes it is! It really is!" Sora tried to glare at his friend but ended up laughing too.

"Hey you two! Hi Sora Hi His friend!" Sora spun around and looked up, Yuffie was standing on the roof of a nearby house.

"Yuffie! Hi! This is my friend Riku!" Sora shouted at her. Yuffie jumped down and walked over to them.

"So you're Riku! Sora's told us a lot about you."

Riku looked a bit taken aback, "Uh yeah…" he said awkwardly. Yuffie led them to Merlin's house. When she opened the door a yell over took them.

"SORA RIKU!"

"Kairi!" Sora yelled as she ran towards them and embraced Sora in a bear-hug. After a moment Sora hugged her back.

"I was so scared! I thought you were lost or that I was someplace bad! But then Leon found me and said he knew you and, and I came here with him!" She said in one breath. She let go of Sora and hugged Riku instead. Riku looked at him with huge eyes that clearly said "Help me!" Sora shrugged and waited for Riku to hug her back, he did eventually but still looked freaked.

A while later they were all sitting at a table with Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, Merlin, Sora, Riku and Kairi. They were all laughing at Yuffie, who was currently throwing stars at Cid because he had insulted her cooking.

"So Sora, why are you all here?" Leon asked.

Sora launched into an explanation about what had happened, the letter the portal even the giant heartless.

"Seems like someone has it out for you Sora." Cid said.

'What makes you say that?"

"Well the portal was right on Kairi so someone knew you would follow, the heartless tried to get you first, aiming for you and then managing to stab you even though Riku was whaling on it."

"Whaling?" Riku muttered.

"I think he's right Sora." Kairi said softly and she looked worried. At that moment the house shook, the windows rattled and one of Merlin's books fell on Sora's head.

"Ow! Hey what was that!" Sora asked.

"Leon stood up, Follow me Sora, theirs something you have to see." Sora tossed aside the book and followed Leon, Riku and Kairi following. They were led to the computer inside Ansem the Wise's office room. The computer showed a series of letters and numbers all arranged in random order.

"Okay but what's wrong?" Sora asked.

"WE can't get through to Tron but something went wrong with the system, we sent a series of letters through to see if Tron was still okay but they came back in pieces and smoking." Leon said in his calm voice. "We wanted to try and send someone in but we don't know what would happen to them."

Riku walked over to the computer and began typing rapidly.

"What are you doing Riku?" Sora asked wondering how Riku knew how to work computers in the first place. Whirring started behind Sora and he turned, Kairi was standing in front of the laser that transported stuff into the computer world. The laser was starting! Sora pulled Riku out of the way then grabbed Kairi in his arms and tried to push her to safety, he felt himself freeze.

And then he felt as if a strong wind was pushing him. He closed his eyes' when he opened them again he and Kairi were looking at dozens of program heartless, all of them holding what looked like laser guns and pointing them straight at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kairi was shaking with fear As Sora glared defiantly at the Program heartless. He stood up and summoned his keyblade, which was glowing blue at the edges, like Sora himself. He swiped at the closest heartless and it disappeared with a puff of black smoke.

Kairi screamed behind him and Sora spun in time to see a giant heartless behind her, she was backing away until she was against the wall.

'Back off!" She said defiantly.

'Kairi! Duck!"" Sora yelled and lunged at the heartless; he drove himself forward and stabbed it. it spun on him but before it could attack it dropped to the ground and vanished.

"What?" Sora said looking around. The person who killed it couldn't have been Kairi; she was still clutching her arms and shaking. And no one else was in sight. Sora walked over to Kairi and hugged her. She was dressed in a white and pink program outfit. It accented her curves and she wore nothing on her head, letting her hair fall out. Her hair glowed slightly and her face was pale.

Sora looked around, they seemed to be in a round room, it had a very tall roof and a giant whole gaped in front of them. It was where He last saw Tron! Sora remembered. Soon Kairi got over the initial shock of being sucked into a computer and was able to talk.

"Where are we Sora?" She asked as they started walking, she was a few feet behind him.

"We're in the town's computer system. I was here before if I remember right we need to take the solar ship- ah yeah! I did remember." Sora said with a fist pump. He raced over to the ship; it was led on a electronic beam of light that ran to the rest of the city. He started it up and pulled Kairi on board.

"We, Me Donald and Goofy, came here on accident last time, but we met a program called Tron and he helped us get back to our own world, in return we helped him beat the MCP that's Master Control Program, I hope he's okay," Sora added as a after thought, "He should be able to get us back."

"So were in no real danger?"

"Not that I know o-!" Sora was cut off as the ship was lurched to a halt, sending him flying against the wall of the ship, Kairi crashed into him a moment later and made Sora fall backwards. With one hand he managed to grab the wall and he held on tightly to Kairi with his other arm. Sora felt something pinch his hand and he looked up.

"TRON!" He yelled as the kind face of Tron appeared.

"Hello friend!" Tron said with a wave, "I'll get you up right away!" He reached down a hand and grabbed Kairi's He hauled her up and without the added weight Sora was able to get up.

"Good to see ya Tron! How's life going?" Sora asked.

"Very well, with the MCP gone everything is fine, except for one thing, I haven't been able to contact the User world."

Sora replied franticly, "Users have been trying to contact you but everything seemed wrong, they tried to send stuff in but it was sent back in Flames! Has anyone suspicious been wandering around?"

"Now that you mention it, yes a man, or woman user in a black cloak." Tron replied. Sora started. A black cloak! It couldn't be organization XIII! Could it?

"Where do you usually see this man?" Sora asked cautiously, "Oh by the way Kairi this is Tron, Tron this is my friend Kairi."

"A Girlfriend?" Tron asked reaching across to shake Kairi's hand.

"Well she's a girl!... and she's my friend but not my girlfriend!" Sora said, Kairi coughed and blushed. At that moment everything started to fade for Sora, he saw Tron look panicked and heard his name being called. Sora fell to his knees and screamed as sounds engulfed him. Everything was gone, except for Kairi She was bending over him and shaking him franticly, Sora looked at her through blurred vision.

"Sora! It's okay! You're okay! Nothings wrong!" Sora heard her say. But he couldn't Reply, he could only yell again and black out.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Riku Watched as Sora and Kairi came back into the computer room in Hallow Bastion. Sora was slumped on the floor and Kairi was bending over him, yelling his name. Riku rushed forward and knelt beside Kairi.

"What happened!" He asked franticly Kairi only looked at him then at Sora, then back again. Riku grabbed Kairi's shoulders.

"What. Happened?" He asked slowly, Kairi shook her head.

" I don't know! We got their okay, well heartless were their, but Sora defeated them all, except for one who just died, and we took this ship thing to the city but it stopped and we fell of the edge!"

"You fell off a solar ship!" Riku asked in shock.

"Y-yea but Sora managed to hang on to the edge and grab me at the same time, then Tron came and helped us up, Sora asked him if anything was wrong and Tron said a man in black had been running around, then Sora just fell to his knees and started to scream! Tron and everything faded away and we were here…" Kairi finished, "Riku! What's wrong with him!" She asked.

Riku looked at Leon for help because he didn't know anything, Leon's eyes were wide but he seemed over the shock of seeing Sora dead-looking. He walked over the three and felt Sora's neck for a pulse.

"He's seems to be fine I don't know what- WOAH!" Leon jumped back a foot, a light rose from Sora and a moment later Roxas was sitting up, clutching his head. Roxas was see through as always but looked faint. Namine arose from Kairi and she looked fine.

Roxas rubbed his hair and looked at Sora.

"What happened? I just felt this pain in my head." Roxas said.

"What- who?" Leon stuttered.

"Sorry Leon, this is Roxas, and Namine." Riku said pointing to each of them in turn, "Roxas is Sora's nobody, but they were able to meet each other and now it's like Sora has another person in him, Kairi too." Riku looked at Roxas.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know, one minute everything was fine and the next my head, well Sora's head, was full of pain I heard a series of his thoughts but it was indistinct. I came here to see what happened."

"Maybe, Roxas, you'll be able to see what happened, you have that bond with Sora, can you pick up anything?" Said Namine's calm and quiet voice, "I can hear Kairi's voice in my head sometimes when she's worried, or scared."

Kairi's eyes widened, "You can? Namine?" She asked looking worried.

"Yes, don't worry Kairi al your secrets are safe with me!" Kairi stared in horror.

"Okay I can try." Roxas said. He closed his eyes and concentrated. They all waited in silence for a minute. Only the small whir of the computer was heard, but Riku could feel his heard beat in his throat, by the look on Kairi's face she was trying to be brave. Then Roxas snapped his eyes open. He looked startled.

"What is it!" Kairi asked immediately.

Roxas turned and looked at her slowly, "Sora… it's like Sora had someone invade his mind, I can't get his thoughts only a jumble of assorted numbers and the words, Kingdom Hearts."

"What did the voice that said Kingdom Hearts sound like?" Riku asked.

"Gruff, deep and greedy, like something in Sora was- ack!" Roxas was broke off as Sora sputtered, as if he had just been under water a long time, and was gasping for breath. His eyes shot open and clutched his head again. His breath slowed as he looked up at everyone.

"What's everyone staring at?" he asked. Everyone let out a long breath they didn't realize they had been holding. "What?" Sora asked again in confusion, "What happened to Tron?"

"You went crazy. Started screaming and somehow we were brought back here, Roxas felt inside your head and said he could only get numbers and the words, Kingdom Hearts."

Kairi explained and Sora looked even more confused.

"Kingdom hearts? The last thing I remember was Tron telling us that their had been a man in a black cloak." Sora said and sat up.

"Take it easy Sora," put it Leon, "We were worried, make sure you have your strength back."

Sora didn't listen but stood up and grinned, "What? I feel fine!" Sora said, "Better than fine actually I feel stronger." To Prove his point he summoned his keyblade. It wasn't the Normal Kingdom Key but Oathkeeper, one made from the charm Kairi had given him. With his other had he drew out Oblivion, the dark keyblade.

"See? Usually I can't do that unless I'm in drive form." Sora said proudly. Everyone stared in shock as he let then disappear.

"Shouldn't we get going to Yin Sid's Tower?" Sora asked, Roxas nodded and closed his eyes. Disappearing into Sora with a flash of blue light. Namine vanished and Sora, Riku and Kairi nodded to each other,

"Sorry we couldn't help more Leon, if you see anymore guys in cloaks or anything at all, let us know!" Sora hit his own chest with his fist making his necklace shake.

"But Sora… how are we going to get to Sid's Tower? We don't have ship or anything!" Kairi asked. As if someone was answering her question a Dark Corridor appeared in front of them, but before anyone could move someone stepped through.

Sora summoned both of his blades and pushed Kairi behind him, Riku summoned his and they ran forward to attack the mysterious person. Sora lunged at him, only to get blown back by a flash of heat, Riku landed a few feet away when he had tried to lunge.

"Whoa re you!" Riku demanded and he and Sora leapt to their feet.

"You don't know? It's me," The man pulled back his hood, "You know, Axel."


	5. Reunite

**Me: Hello people! This is chapter 5! I'm a bit sad about the lack of reviews, but to make myself fell better… I kidnapped Riku! Say hello Riku**

**Riku: Why am I here?**

**Me: Because I said you should be here and as I'm the author I currently control your world! ^.^**

**Riku: Meaning?**

**Me: make me sad I can make you die 0:)**

**Riku: O.O**

**A/N in this story Roxas remembers the events that took place in 358/2 days**

Chapter 5!

"Axel!" Sora said in amazement.

"Axel!" Kairi said with fear. Sora turned to her, realizing the last time Kairi had seen Axel he was kidnapping her.

"Kairi! It's okay Axel saved my life last time I saw him!" Sora said, Kairi glared a bit at Axel but nodded with a 'hmph'

"Axel how are you still alive? I thought you died!" Sora said turning back to Axel. Axel rubbed the back of his head and looked down.

"Actually I'm not completely sure either." Axel replied. Sora shrugged.

"Why are you HERE though?" He asked.

"Because I thought it would be nice to see my buddy again!" Axel said with a faint smile on his face. He looked at Sora and Sora frowned. He wondered if Roxas could hear what has happening or if Sora could even find a way to tell Roxas what was happening. Sora closed his eyes, _Roxas can pick up my thoughts right? _Sora thought to himself.

_Hey Roxas, I don't know if you can hear me but Axel is here. _Sora felt a breath of cold air and opened his eyes; Roxas was standing on front of him, staring at Axel.

"Axel" Roxas said simply. Axel grinned.

"Hey Roxas" Axel said.

"…hey Axel, how are you still.."

"Alive?"

"Yeah"

"Not sure, what you complaining?"

"Not at all!" Roxas said with a laugh. Sora turned to Riku.

"Do you think we could get to Yen Sid's tower through the dark corridor there?" He asked. Riku nodded thoughtfully.

"Axel," Riku said, "Axel looked over at him, "Can you open the corridor to someplace for us?"

"Depends," Axel said thoughtfully. "What place?"

"Yen Sid's Tower, or at least Twilight Town." Axel nodded.

"Never been to this, Yen Sid towers, but I know Twilight Town I can get you there." Axel raised his hand and a Dark Corridor appeared behind Sora, "I'm coming too though." Axel said as an afterthought. Sora paused and seemed to think about that but shrugged.

"That's fine then, just don't hold us back." Sora said with a grin. Axel smirked and nodded, then everyone filed into the dark corridor. Sora felt himself seep into cold, it melted into his skin, just as he thought he would scream the coldness was gone, he stepped out of the portal and immediately felt someone grab his arm. Sora turned.

"Sora! Careful you almost stepped off." Sora recognized the boy in front of him.

"Hayner!" Sora exclaimed and felt someone bump into his back. Sora spun and grabbed whoever it was, before they pushed him off.

"Kairi! Careful- WOAH!" Sora said as Kairi spun around and almost fell off, Sora grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer, but away from the edge. He heard muffled laughter and turned to face a boy and girl, Pence and Olette. He let go of Kairi quickly.

"Hey guys." Sora said smiling at them.

"Kairi! You're okay!" Olette said, rushing forward. The last time she had seen Kairi Axel was kidnapping her.

"HI Olette! Pence! Hayner." Kairi said happily.

"No that's okay just ignore me!" Sora said sarcastically as Riku came out of the corridor. Sora grabbed Riku's arm and pulled him back before he toppled over. Then the same to Axel, the corridor closed and they all sat on the edge of the clock tower, Namine and Roxas too. Olette had rushed of and appeared a half hour later with loads of Sea-Salt ice cream. Now they were all just messing around and being friends.

"Well I won the struggle tournament this year! I could take you on anytime!" Hayner was saying to Riku.

"Oh please, is that a challenge I hear!" Riku replied with amusement in his eyes.

'Yeah defiantly!"

"No Kairi if you want him to like you too don't come out straight forward !" Olette said to Kairi who nodded thoughtfully, Sora wondered what they were talking about.

"Ow Darn Axel Don't push me!" Roxas said as Axel shoved his shoulder. Namine was almost pushed off as Roxas fell on her, she pushed him back and he whapped her head slightly, not hard enough to hurt her. She pounded on his back as Roxas continued talking to Axel.

"Sora, it's melting." Sora was jerked back to himself as Pence talked to him.

"Huh?" Sora asked looking at Pence, Pence nodded towards his ice cream and Sora laughed.

"oops." He said with a chuckle.

"So where are you guys going to?" Pence asked.

"We have to go meet someone. It's about.. well were not completely sure but we know we have to get somewhere." Sora said.

"Can't talk about it? What is it top secret?" Pence asked.

"Kinda I suppose." Sora said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sora! Who would win! Me or Riku!" Hayner asked him.

"Riku." Sora said automatically. Hayner cussed and Stood up, handing Riku a struggle bat.

"Come on lets fight!" Hayner said with a grin. Riku sighed and stood up facing Hayner and holding the bat.

"Guys! Careful don't push anyone!" Kairi said.

Sora stood up and stood between them.

"Ready guys? GO!" Sora said and quickly jumped back so he wouldn't get him.

Riku landed the first blow right at Hayner's chest, but Hayner didn't fall, instead he swept the bat towards Riku's Feet. Riku jumped and took the moment of opportunity to jab Hayner's back so that he fell to the ground. Riku smirked at his easy win. Hayner grabbed Riku's feet and pulled, Riku landed right on top or Sora and Sora pushed himself back.

Sora felt his feet hit the back of the edge and he fell over it slowly, Kairi yelled his name and dove for his hand, She grasped it but Sora's Fingers slipped and both of them Fell.

Sora grabbed Kairi and turned so his feet were first, He grabbed the back of Kairi's knees and her shoulders so that he was holding her bridal style. Sora landed on the ground of the Clock tower and felt his foot slip at a odd angle.

Kairi looked up at him with big eyes.

"You okay?" Sora asked her.

"You fell over 50 feet and caught me and you're wondering weather I'M okay?" She asked. Sora smiled.

"yeah well it doesn't matter it didn't hurt me- Ow!" Sora had tried to take a step only to fall as his foot shot pain up his leg, He turned so that Kairi fell on top of him.

"You okay Sora!" She asked franticly, Sora winced as he moved his foot.

"Fine, just twisted it I think, Donald will be able to fix it in no time. What about you, you hurt your wrist." Sora grabbed Kairi's wrists and looked at them. It was obvious that she had tried to brace herself when she fell on him and they were bruised and scraped by the stone.

Sora looked up at her surprised to see her very close to his face. Her nose was inched from hers.

'Whoa…" he breathed. Kairi blushed.

"S-s-orry" She stammered. She pulled away and yanked her wrist away too. Sora sat up and looked at her in confusion. He too stood up and had to lean on Kairi so he wouldn't fall again.

"SORA KAIRI!" Riku yelled, the front doors of the tower burst open as Riku came hurtling through them, the others just paces behind. Riku stopped close to them and embraced them both in a hug.

'You're both okay?" he asked, quickly drawing away and trying to look as if he hadn't just hugged anyone.

"Fine, I've fallen from higher."" Sora said.

"Then why are you limping?"

"Twisted my ankle."

"Oh, Kairi why are you blushing?"

"I'm not!" Kairi put her hands to her face, without the help Sora slid forward and onto the ground.

"Ow?"

"CURE!" Donald shouted, running up. Sora stood up, completely fine.

"Thanks Donald!" He said then stared. "How did you get here!"

"Well We managed to get the ship out of the ditch after you three disappeared, we went to Yen Sid's tower but you weren't their either so we figured you would be here." Donald explained.

"Garsh looks like we was right Donald." Goofy said, walking up to Donald's side. Sora smiled at his friends.

"H-how did you survive that!" Olette asked in wonder to Sora. Sora shrugged. Hayner looked at Riku.

'I won." He said smugly, "I won because- GAH!" Riku had pulled out his key blade and hit Hayner with the dull side. Then pointed it at him, as Hayner had fallen to the ground.

"You were saying?"

Everyone laughed the incident forgotten, no one noticed the looming shadow that was arising from behind the Clock tower.


	6. Xemnas

**Me: hai guys! Back for chapter 6!**

**Riku: joy.**

**Me: Perk up at least I haven't killed you yet.**

**Riku: What do you mean by yet?**

**Me: Nothing! Don't Worry! Please review guys because honestly I only have one review from my friend, kinda sad actually.**

Chapter 6

"Really though Sora how did you do that?" Pence was till asking a few minutes later. Sora grinned and shook his head.

"Carefully." He replied simply.

"Kairi, are you sure you're okay?" Olette asked Kairi. Kairi nodded but didn't say anything, her face was tinted pink and she looked frustrated, when she spotted Sora looking at her she blushed red the same color of her hair.

Sora raised his eyebrow in question but she just smiled at her. Then her face turned to one of horror as the sun was blocked. Sora turned to look at what she was so afraid of. A heartless, of course a Darkside It had a heart-shaped hole in it's chest and glowing yellow eyes.

"Kairi Hayner! Pence Olette! Get back!" Riku yelled to them, Kairi turned and grabbed Olette's hand, starting to drag her away. Pence and Hayner ran after then to the clock tower. Sora summoned his keyblade, as did Riku. Donald and Goofy stood defensively on either side of Sora. Axel Was their too, holding his Chakrams.

The Darkside reached it's hand down and Sora lunged at it, only to be knocked back as he hit a sort of force field around the heartless. The Darkside reached towards where, Hayner, Pence, Olette and Kairi were hovering. Sora and Riku ran to them but they were too late, It picked up Kairi and Olette in it's giant hand.

"KAIRI!" Sora and Riku screamed.

"OLETTE!" Yelled Hayner and Pence. Sora saw Namine running towards them; Roxas emerged from Sora and ran to her, embracing her in a hug.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi yelled from 10 feet above their heads. Sora could tell she was hugging Olette, who was crying in fear.

Sora and Riku rushed at the Darkside, Riku grabbed Sora's arm and spun in a full circle before letting go and sending Sora flying into the air. Sora landed on its arm, holding on for dear life. He tried to stab it, but almost fell off as his keyblade re coiled. Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and tried to pull her out of its grip. The Darkside was paying to attention to him but was trying to grab the others, it went for Roxas and when his hand went THROUGH Roxas, the Darkside got mad.

The heartless swiped at Riku, knocking him backwards into the clock tower. Riku fell and didn't move. Then it lunged at Hayner and Pence, they both ran inside the building quickly, Hayner trying to his at it with his Struggle bat.

They managed to get to Safety.

"Sora! It's no use." Kairi said. Sora turned to her.

"Don't Say that!" Sora replied. He reached inside his pocket and grabbed a glowing yellow orb. He showed it to Kairi and then crushed it with his palm. He fell into Final Form, Floating slightly and carrying the Oathkeeper and Oblivion. The same two blades Roxas was currently using. Sora jumped backwards onto the Heartless head and stabbed both blades into its eyes, the creature yelled and swiped at Sora, but Sora slid away easily.

It reached with both hands at him, Dropping Kairi and Olette. Sora could see Riku get up and run to the falling girls. Sora dived for them too. The Darkside swiped blindly at the air, it summoned a blade, dark and pulsing. and caught Sora's legs with it.. Sora twisted in the air and fell faster, managing to grab Olette before he landed on his back. He saw Riku catch Kairi neatly but then saw dark spots around his eyes.

Final Form Disappeared with a slight sound and Sora was left coughing. Olette was pulled off of him by Hayner, who hugged her tightly. Kairi ran over to Sora and knelt besides him.

"You okay?" She asked. Sora tried to nod but it hurt his head. He Saw Donald run up to him and try to cure him. But Sora felt do difference.

"You… okay?" He asked Kairi. She nodded and Riku kneeled next to her. "okay?" Sora asked again and Riku nodded, his head had a giant bruise on it but other than that he looked fine. The dark side was fading slowly.

"Can ya move Sora?' Goofy asked. Sora tried to shake his head again. Roxas walked over, Axel and Namine behind him.

"He can't move without pain." Roxas said, "I can feel it but it doesn't hurt me." He added when Namine looked scared. Sora looked at everyone, Olette was trying to get free of the death grip Pence and Hayner had her in.

Riku stood and faced Donald and Goofy. "Can you guys go ahead and tell the King what happened? Maybe he can help."

"gawrsh, We want to stay with Sora, isn't that right Donald?" Goofy said.

"Yeah! We want to help not leave!" Donald added.

"That would probably be the best thing you can do TO help!" Riku said. Goofy and Donald looked like they wanted to Protest but nodded. Sora looked up at Kairi again. He had been getting hurt a lot lately, Sora wondered if he was just getting weaker. He closed his eyes and tried to move again, managing to move his neck a bit before pain shot up it.

"Don't try to move." Axel said the same time as Riku. Sora's legs felt heavy and the feeling was spreading up his torso. Roxas stiffened too.

Kairi let a tear escape her eyes and it fell onto Sora's cheek. She flung her arms on to him and hugged him.

"Lets get him inside." Riku said. Kairi nodded and slowly let go of Sora. Riku put a arm around Sora's shoulders and Kairi Slipped one around his waist. Together they walked Sora into the Tower, Sora didn't feel the pain when they moved him, but felt heavy.

They set him down against the wall inside and waited. The heavy feeling reached Sora's neck, then his head. Kairi was mumbling words of comfort to him but he couldn't hear her.

All of a sudden Sora let out a loud wail that quickly turned into a yell as Pain over came his body. Roxas Fell to the ground next to him.

"SORA!"

"ROXAS!" Namine and Kairi shouted.

"Painful!" Roxas chocked out before clutching his head. Something must have happened when the Darkside hit him with its blade. Maybe Poison. He was glad that Kairi was okay though.

Sora jerked from side to side uncontrollably, Roxas slumped against the wall. Sora saw a blurry Axel pushing back Riku and Kairi and Namine as they tried to reached Sora and Roxas.

"Sora SORA! SORA, BE OKAY!"

"ROXAS! CAN YOU HEAR ME ROXAS?"

"Sora! You'll be okay!"

"Stop! You'll get hurt if you touch them!" The last one was Axel, as Kairi managed to get past him and run to Sora. She reached out to him. Using all his strength Sora yelled to her.

"Don't!" He managed. Kairi recoiled and bit her lip with tears leaking freely. The pain slowly faded, leaving Sora gasping, Roxas struggled to his feet.

"Namine, stop, I'm fine!" Roxas gasped out as Namine tackled him with a hug.

"Sorry, I was just worried." She replied, not letting go of him. Axel walked over to his friend to talk to him and Riku rushed over to Sora.

"Sora can you talk?" He asked in worry, while Kairi hugged him and started to cry again. Sora whimpered. Bur opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah. I Ca-" He was cut off as he convulsed and blood blossomed from his mouth, Riku Grabbed Sora's shoulders and turned him so he wouldn't choke on his own blood. Sora gasped out as he stopped coughing as Riku set him down again.

Axel walked over to him, "If what Roxas felt was that bad, I can't imagine what Sora was feeling." Axel said to Riku and Kairi. "Roxas said he couldn't move and felt heavy, also a pain in his head" Kairi sobbed again as Axel spoke.

"Stop it you idiot!" Riku hissed. "You're making Kairi cry!" Axel held his hands up in a 'calm down' gesture. He turned back to Kairi only to See her bending over Sora. Sora's hand was touching her cheek an she had stopped crying. She looked at Riku,

"Sora managed to move his hand!" She said happily, Sora wanted to yell out though. He felt so useless. Riku and Kairi sat next to him as the sun set, Olette Hayner and Pence came and went to visit but didn't stay long. The brought Sora up to the top of the tower when the sun set so that they could watch it together.

Night had fallen before anything happened. A train pulled into the station where they sat, it was purple and had what looked like a hat.

"The King." Sora said weakly. Kairi had fallen asleep on his shoulder and Riku was leaning against the wall next to him. Roxas and Namine were huddled with Axel in a corner.

The doors opened and Goofy and Donald rushed out, followed by the king.

"Your Maj- I mean Mickey," Riku stuttered. "Sora can't move anymore." King Mickey walked over to Sora and examined him, Sora looked back with glossy eyes.

"Sora, can you hear me?" King Mickey asked. Sora groaned and closed his eyes.

"Yeah." He mumbled as Kairi stirred.

"Riku, what happened! Donald and Goofy were in a frenzy."

Riku explained the event that happened, and what had happened to Sora and Roxas. King Mickey said nothing throughout the story except for to nod his head or 'hmm'

"Welp, I think the blade was poisoned." Mickey concluded. Kairi looked startled and Riku clenched his hands.

"You can help though right?" Axel said, walking over, "Roxas was effected too."

Mickey looked thoughtful. Then, "No I can't do anything, But maybe Master Yen Sid can."

Sora opened his eyes. "Hurry, please. Pain" He managed before closing his eyes again. Riku Supported Sora To the train with the other's following. Hayner Pence and Olette were probably home now. Right before Roxas had taken a step onto the train Sora yelled out again. Roxas looked scared and a moment later had had fell to his knees again. Both of them clutched their head.

Axel hauled Roxas over his shoulder and rushed onto the train. Riku let Sora fall onto the bench, Axel setting Roxas next to him. Both boys looked so much alike, only their hair was different. Kairi bit her lip as Sora wailed again. She reached out for him, but Riku grabbed her arm. She shook him off and wrapped her arms around Sora. Sora stopped yelling instantly. So did Roxas, both of them lay motionless, their eye's closed and neither of them moving. Cautiously, Namine approached Roxas and touched his arm. His eyes sprang open, making her jump back. The dark blue orbs were littered with fear.

"Namine?" He asked, rubbing his forehead. Kairi looked over at Roxas, then back at Sora. Namine nodded.

"What was that?" King Mickey asked. Riku turned to him.

"That's what I told you about, except last time Sora started-" Riku was cut off as Sora coughed madly, a trickle of blood escaping his mouth. Kairi wiped it away with her hand and laid her head on his shoulder. Sora gasped for breath as he opened his eyes.

"What everyone looking at?" He mumbled. Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief. Roxas was talking to Namine quietly.

"Wha happened?" Roxas asked.

"you…." Namine began looking at Axel for support.

"Man you went down like a sack of rocks then started to scream." Axel said with a smirk. Roxas glared at his best friend.

Sora looked over at Riku and then at Kairi then back. "Um Kairi? What are you doing?" he asked. Kairi looked up at him and hugged him harder.

"As soon as she hugged you, you stopped screaming Sora, can you move?" Riku asked.

Sora went slightly pink but raised his hand. "Yeah."

Riku seemed to be thinking.

"Garsh Sora we was sure worried about you." Goofy said.

"Naw don't worry about me guys." Sora said. But all the same everyone looked worried still.

"AW phooey!" Donald exclaimed and whacked Sora on the head with his staff.

"Ow!" Sora exclaimed rubbing his head as the Train started to move, "What was that for?"

"For scaring all of us!" Donald said, Sora smiled slightly.

"Oh Sorry." He said. Kairi still hadn't let go of him. Riku sat next to Sora and looked at him in worry. Sora shook his head to say he was fine and wrapped his arms around Kairi as she kept hugging him.

A hour later the train slowed to a halt.

"We can't be there yet!" Mickey said, looking out the window. Sora looked around, everyone but he, the king and Riku were awake. Goofy was mumbling something about food and Namine was curled up in between Axel and Roxas.

"what is it?" Riku asked. Standing up. He looked out the window and looked around.

"What?" Sora asked looking over at Riku.

"Nothing at all actually. Why aren't we moving?"

"Welp I'm not sure but let's figure it out." King Mickey said and slid open the door, jumping onto the roof, as their was no ground beneath them. Riku turned to Sora.

"I'm coming." Sora said.

"I think you should stay here." But Sora was already moving Kairi aside. He stood up and stretched.

"Let's go." Sora said and walked over to the door, following Mickey. Riku followed.

Atop the roof the three keyblade masters looked around.

_Keyblade masters….. _a voice echoed. _Give in now or die. _

"Yeah because people have managed to kill us before!" Riku said sarcastically. The wind howled, shaking the cart.

"Who- what are you?" Sora yelled into the wind.

_I am what's left, or maybe I'm all there ever was._

"I know that voice, it can't be though." Sora said. Mickey looked at him.

"Anything is possible Sora." The wind howled again and shook the car. Sora jumped back down in to it. Kairi was awake and nearly screamed at Sora's sudden appearance.

The other's stirred as the wind echoed again.

"The door!" Sora said and ran over to it, trying to close it. Riku helped him, but the door wouldn't budge. Axel pulled from the other direction and it started to slide slowly. Then all three of them were blown back.

A person in a cloak entered and looked around. The person spotted Roxas and Namine, and walked towards them, Sora summoned his keyblade and lunged for the man. Roxas grabbed Namine's arm and hissed something into her ear, she nodded and they both faded in a beam of blue light into Sora and Kairi.

Sora grabbed Kairi and pushed her behind him, praying that a wave of pain wouldn't hit right then and there.

"Xemnas." Sora said. Kairi looked at him.

"Sora, Xemnas is dead."

"So is Axel"

"Oh gee thanks man." Axel said from behind him. Sora realized that if Axel and Xemnas were alive, what about the rest of the organization?

Xemnas pulled back his hood and looked at Sora with those cold eyes.

"Why are you here?" Sora asked, "Never mind that- HOW are you here?" He said.

Xemnas let out a cold laugh. Sora didn't have time to think. "Oh no" Before Xemnas had summoned his sabers and whacked Sora over the head, making his see stars. The Sora's world faded, the last thing he saw was Xemnas walking to him.


	7. Pride Rock

**Hi! I'd like to that 'The Dark Door' For pointing out that I made Donald and goofy appear out of no where O.O I guess I wasn't really thinking there aha I changed it now, (I think )^.^ anyway, ONWARDS.**

**Chapter 7**

"Sora, Get up." Sora felt a hand on his shoulder and woke up with a start. His head was spinning and he was seeing doubles of everything. Riku was standing above him looking worried.

"What happened!" Sora asked as his senses came back and he leapt to his feet.

"He took Kairi." Riku said not looking at Sora.

"WHAT?" Sora exclaimed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM!" Sora shouted at his friend, grabbing the front of Riku's coat.

"Sora! C-Calm down! We'll get her back Don't worry." Sora let go of Riku at grabbed his own hair in frustration, leaning against the wall of the train, which had started moving. Riku put a hand on Sora's shoulder but didn't say anything.

"He knocked you out and grabbed her," Riku explained after a few minutes of silence. "We didn't have time to do anything." Sora nodded and turned to him with a grin.

"At least we know where he is!"

"….We do?"

"Xemnas was never very bright, my guess is that he's back at either Hallow bastion or The World that Never Was."

"Or Castle Oblivion."

"Yeah! Wait, Riku. What's that?" Sora asked in confusion.

"Nothing, um The World that Never Was then?"

"Sure." Sora said

"First we got to go to Yen Sid's Tower. Said King Mickey coming up from behind them. "To get the Gummi ship at least." Sora and Riku nodded. Roxas was sitting on the edge of the bench his face in his hands and his hair tangled. Axel was sitting across from him, looking out the window. Sora began to pace the train.

Not even moments later they arrived at the Tower. Sora was first off the plane, followed by Roxas. They boys slammed open the door of the tower and began the stair way. Riku had to run after them while Donald Goofy and the King followed slower after them.

Sora and Roxas nearly tripped each other several times before they made it to the top and ran through the doors of the tower.

"Master Yen Sid!" Sora gasped and looked up at the old wizard, who looked ever so slightly surprised. Riku came into he room and stood next to Sora.

"We can't talk! We just need the Gummi ship to-" Master Yen Sid waved his hand for silence and Sora fell silent.

"as it is I am already aware of you're predicament. And yes, you may go. Before you leave however I must give you Something, Riku, Sora." Sora and Riku looked at each other in confusion and walked over to Master Yen Sid, who was sitting in a chair by the window.

Master Yen Sid waved his hand again and a glowing orb of light emerged next to Sora, a similar dark orb appeared next to Riku.

"These represent your very hard pasts," Yen Sid said, "Sora, you had followed the light while you Riku used darkness to your strength. Take the orbs." Sora and Riku did so Sora's pulsed with a warmth that never quite reached his skin. Sora felt his hand retract and summon the keyblade against his will, The same happened to Riku, The blades were exactly the same. Different colors though.

Sora's had a simple handle and a the length of the blade was twined with different colors, red, blue, Yellow and white. All of the colors twisted around each other and seemed to merge at the blade, which was the shape of a star. The star-blade pulsed white and the keychain was a star of the colors.

Riku's was the same, but instead of colors he had shades of gray and black.

"If either of you are in peril you will summon the Star-blade or the Night-blade. If one summons it, so will the other, you will be transported to each other. Consider it a protection."

Sora stared in awe as the Star-Blade disappeared. As did Riku's.

"Thank you." Sora said. Yen Sid nodded and bade them good bye just as the others came up the stairs.

"Let's go!" Sora said walking past Mickey, Donald, Axel and Goofy. They all sighed and turned to follow Sora with waves to Yen Sid.

They all piled into the ship (some of them had to sit on the floor) and Donald turned it on.

"How did you get the ship here Donald? After the island?" Sora asked.

"WE flew here remember? Then took the train to twilight town." Donald said as if this were obvious. Sora rolled his eye and leaned back in his chair. Riku sat on the floor next to him and Roxas on his other side, he was talking to Axel and looked worried.

"Hey Sora." Riku said as the ship started to fly off.

"Huh?"

"What if Kairi isn't their? At the castle I mean."

"She will be, I just know it!" Sora said brightly, then "Donald! Can I drive?"

"No! Sora last time you rammed us into a meteor!"

'Pllleeeeaaaaaseee! I won't this time I swear!"

"No!" Sora jumped onto the steering wheel and almost sat on Donald.

"Sora is that a good idea?" Riku asked in worry.

"Of course! I'm a great driver!"

"Hey 'great driver!' Watch out for that WORLD!" Riku yelled, trying to take the wheel.

"Guys calm down ahyuck!" Goofy out in and was ignored.

A few minutes later they all walked off the ship looked miffed and frazzled. Sora looked Down at his Paws in sorrow.

Wait.. Paws?

"Whoa!" Sora said and reared up, crashing into Riku.

"Get off ya great lump!" Riku said, batting Sora away. Sora stood back and surveyed everyone. Riku had a long silver mane and looked mad, Donald was a turtly and Donald was a bird, still.

"Sora… where's the King?" Riku asked, staring around and tripping over his paws as he tried to walk.

"Umm..." Sora looked around too.

"Guys! Down here!" a small voice squeaked. They looked down at Riku's paws. A small mouse was crouched on it and looked up at them all. Sora crouched till he was low enough to look at the mouse.

"King Mickey?" Sora asked in amusement.

"Hiya Sora! Why are we all so small?"

"Were in the Pride Lands." Sora replied looking around. He could see Pride rock in the distance.

"Could Kairi be here?" Riku asked, shaking Mickey off his paw to step forward.

"I doubt it but," Sora turned to Donald and Goofy, "Let's check on Simba!" he said. Donald and Goofy nodded, and they took off. Sora turned to Riku before he left.

"Come on Riku! It's not that hard!" and he took off. Riku caught up with him a few seconds later, Mickey in his mane. Riku was a silver lion too, like his hair.

"I'm Faster!" Riku gloated.

"No!" Sora said and ran into a sprint, leaving Riku behind him, He skidded to a halt as he nearly tripped over something small tan and ALIVE.

Sora spun around and looked at it. the thing was a small Lion cub. She had amber eyes and was so small she didn't even reach Sora's belly.

"Who are you?" Sora asked. The kitten swiped at Sora and hissed.

"Who are you!" She spat back.

"I'm Sora!-" Sora was cut off as Riku smashed into him, they rolled until Sora managed to Pin Riku.

"Ha!" Sora said, Riku growled and pushed Sora off of him. Sora turned back to the Kitten, she was gazing curiously at Riku and padded up to him.

"Hi!" She exclaimed. Riku looked around as if to see who she was talking to.

"Uh… hi?" Riku said.

"I'm Kiara! Who are you?"

"Riku…" Riku said still looking surprised, Sora slid over and whispered as the others approached.

"I think someone likes you Riku." Sora said. Riku rolled his eyes and pushed Sora away with a bat of his paw.

"Where do you live Kiara? Why are you all alone?" Sora asked.

"At pride rock! I snuck out so my father, Simba, wouldn't notice!"

"Simba is your father!"

"Do you know him?"  
"Yeah! And I'm sure he's really worried about you!" Kiara dipped her head in shame.

"Yeah I guess so." She mumbled. Sora picked her up by the scruff in his jaws and flicked his tail to get the others to follow. Kiara Mewed in protest and swiped at Sora's nose. He dropped her.

"Ouch! Hey Riku! You carry her she likes you more!" Sora said rubbing his sore nose. Riku glared and hissed at Sora but picked her up anyway, Kiara made no protest as they approached Pride Rock.

Riku stepped forward and was bowled over by a lioness. She growled and stood over Riku with her teeth bared in a snarl. Riku looked up at her wide eyes and Kiara mewled.

'Nala!" Sora exclaimed. The lioness turned to Sora and her eyes lit as she stopped snarling.

'Sora! Donald! Goofy!" she said.

Sora walked over to her and pushed her shoulder with his paw. "This is Riku, he's my friend!" Sora explained. Riku got to his paws, still carrying Kiara. Nala growled.

"And that's MY kitten!" She snarled, and raked her claws in the sand. Riku let Kiara go and pushed her gently towards her mother but Kiara scampered back to Riku.

"Uh, Um… Sorry?" Riku asked in confusion and pushed Kiara back. Nala picked her up before Kiara could go back to Riku.

Sora had to shove his face into his paws to keep from laughing at Riku's expression of confusion.

"Come, all of you, I'm sure Simba would love to see you all" Nala said around Kiara. Sora nodded and followed Nala to the cave on Pride Rock. They stepped inside and immediately heard voices.

"Aw Simba! I'm sure little Kiara is okay!"

"Yeah Simba don't worry! Pumba and I will go after her if you want!"

"Timone! Pumba!" Sora exclaimed and bounded over with Donald and Goofy right behind him.

"Sora, Donald and Goofy!" Simba said and stopped pacing. "How have you been guys- Kiara?" Simba had seen his daughter in Nala's mouth and rushed over to her and began to lick her franticly.

"Ow! Dad stop! I'm fine!" Kiara said in protest. Her mother put her down and Simba continued his licking. Riku stood awkwardly in the opening of the cave as if he didn't know to come inside or run for his life. Simba noticed him for the first time and walked over to Riku.

"Who are you?" Simba asked. Riku looked up at the much larger cat, but stood bravely.

"I'm Riku, Sora's friend." Riku said and looked over at where Sora Donald and Goofy were talking with Timone and Pumba.

"Well any friend of Sora is a friend of mine." Simba said kindly and Riku relaxed.

"Hey Riku come over here." Sora called to his friend. Riku slinked past Simba and Nala to join Sora.

"Riku, this is Timone and Pumba." Sora said. "Timone Pumba this is my friend Riku."

Timone and Pumba said hello to Riku and began talking to him as Sora walked over to Simba.

"Simba, have you seen a girl, well she would be a lioness with red hair? I mean- fur." Sora said, trying his best to imagine what Kairi would look like as a lioness. When Simba shook his head Sora sighed. "Well, have the heartless been any trouble?"

"Now that you mention it, no. Ever since you three left the heartless disappeared soon after." Simba looked rather confused and Sora turned away to talk to Riku.

King Mickey was still on Riku's head and no one seemed to notice him until Kiara pounced on Riku.

"Mouse!" She exclaimed happily, pinning down Mickey by his tail.

"Now see here!" Mickey exclaimed, "That's my tail now and let go!" Riku chuckled and Sora laughed out loud.

"Kiara… Um that's our king." Donald said awkwardly.

"Gawrsh if she ate King Mickey how would we ever Explain to the queen?" Goofy said with amusement. Mickey tried to glare at him but pretty much failed. Kiara let go of his tail and he climbed back onto Riku's head.

"Are we going to stay long?" Riku asked.

"I think were going to get going actually." Sora decided. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Leaving guys? You just got here?" Simba said from right behind Sora, making him jump.

"Yeah we need to look for out friend." Sora said, "Ready guys?" He asked. Everyone gave various agreements.

They all walked, in Donald's case flew, out of the cave. Before they had taken a few steps Kiara came hurtling after them and crashed into Riku.

"Don't go!" She wailed and clung to Riku's paw.

"Uh…" Riku said looking around awkwardly, 'We have to?" He said this as if it were more of a question. When Kiara wailed again he leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Kiara looked happy again and licked Riku's muzzle. Sora snickered again at the look on Riku's face.

"Now umm… go back to Simba." Riku said still awkwardly. Kiara bounded away and entered the cave.

They all got to the Gummi ship and piled in, turning normal again. Riku had to catch King Mickey before he fell off of his head. They decided not to let Sora drive again.

"What did you tell her?" Sora asked Riku a few minutes later when they were taking off.

"Nothing at all." Riku said innocently. Sora opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Donald.

"Sora! Where are we going now?" Donald asked.

"The World that Never Was." Sora replied. And looked out the window. He had never gotten bored of watching the worlds fly by on the Gummi ship and nudged Riku to look out the window.

"Do you think Kairi will ever get to see all of this with us?" Sora asked quietly.

"Of course." Riku said looking at Sora in Surprise. "We'll get her back soon."

"Guys, were here." Mickey said and everyone looked at the castle rising in front of them.


	8. Kairi

**Hi guys! I'm trying to update as often as I can so review please!**

**Riku: or don't review and make her feel bad.**

**Me" Riku how would you like it if I made you wear a dress in this chapter?**

**Riku: REVIEW FOR MY LIFE GUYS!**

**Me: better (angel face) Also **

** The Dark Door: no I don't think I have one… not even sure I know what it is.. aha ^.^**

** FantasyKnight123: haven't played that either, if you could message me what game consol it's on then I can get it. I don't own a Ds or a 3Ds so… yeah…**

**Chapter 8**

"Just when I thought I would never see it again." Said Roxas suddenly, Sora suddenly realized Roxas hadn't been with them at Pride rock.

"Whoa! Where have you been!" Sora exclaimed. Roxas smiled and shrugged. _Axel was gone too. I wonder what they were doing._ To be honest Sora had forgotten all about Axel, as bad as it sounds, but now Axel emerged from the lower deck of the ship.

"What were you doing down there!" Donald yelled.

"While you guys were gone we were making adjustments." Axel said Donald looked ready to blow so Sora changed the subject.

"That's too bad, I wanted to see Axel make a fool of himself on four legs." Sora teased. Axel glared at him while everyone else laughed, even Roxas.

Now they all turned their attention to the castle. Donald landed the ship in a dark ally and everyone piled out. Roxas stared around with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"I'm sure everyone here will be so happy to see me." Axel muttered.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." Roxas said quietly, "or someone." Axel looked confused but Riku seemed to know exactly what Roxas was talking about.

"Welp, let's go guys." Mickey said.

"All right." Sora said, summoning the keyblade. "This place is bound to be crawling with heartless."

"And nobodies." Goofy put on.

They started to make there way to the castle. Past the tower, and no sign of any heartless. When they were in font of the skyscraper Roxas fell to his knees clutching his head.

"Roxas?" Axel exclaimed.

"Roxas!" Said a new voice and everyone, but Roxas, looked for the source. A girl was running towards them, Namine.

"Namine!" Axel said as she reached them, "What's wrong with Roxas?"

"He's-" Namine began but Riku cut her off.

"He's remembering. He's obviously been here before, but something happened… he forgot a person he had cared about and now he's remembering her."

"Xion?" Namine whispered to Riku and he nodded. By now Sora was very confused; he could feel Roxas's pain in his head.

"Can we do anything to help?" Sora asked and Namine shook her head sadly. "Wait! Namine! Where's Kairi!" Sora exclaimed suddenly. Namine looked startled.

"Oh! Kairi, she's in the castle!" Namine said but didn't take her eyes off Roxas. Roxas faded slowly in a blue light that wreathed around Sora.

"Arg!" Sora yelled as the pain in his head grew suddenly.  
"Sora!" Riku said.

"He's just feeling what Roxas felt, give him a minute." And soon enough the pain faded. Slowly but it did.

_Sorry Sora_ Said Roxas's voice in his head.

_**It's fine Roxas, don't worry.**_

"_Sora? Where are you?"_

Sora heard the voice and snapped his eyes open.

"Kairi!" He said loudly making everyone jump. That was Kairi! Sora said to himself, it had to be and she's in trouble.

"Namine." Sora said grabbing her arm, "Please where exactly is Kairi?" Namine bit her lip and opened a dark corridor. Without another word Sora rushed right into it. Like before Sora felt the coldness of dark and was relieved when he emerged into the real world again. Sora looked around and surveyed his surroundings.

He was in a round room, 13 chairs where lifted in various heights. The room was white with the gray design of the Nobodies. 11 people were in these chairs, all with their hoods off.

Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Demyx, Luxord. There were a few Sora didn't recognize. A man with green eyes and blonde hair, a man with broad shoulders and short ginger hair, a person with silver-blue hair that hung in front of his face, a person with pink hair and a girl with cold eyes and blonde hair.

"Welcome Keyblade Master" Xemnas said in a deep emotionless voice. "I take it you come for the girl called Kairi."

"Yeah! So where is she?" Sore said, trying to get over the shock of realizing his enemies were alive again.

"You think we will tell you? As if." Xigbar said and Sora turned to look up at him.

"Fine another question, why isn't everyone dead!" Sora asked with exasperation. The organization laughed, the voiced rang high and cold.

"But aren't we?" Xemnas asked Sora. "Or are we not? You decide." With another laugh they disappeared one by one. Sora was thrown to the ground by something that came flying into his back.

"Ouch!" Sora turned over and pushed whatever it was off. Riku rolled off of him.

"Stop running into Dark Corridors Sora! It's annoying!" Riku said, brushing his silver hair out of his face.

"Sorry." Sora said, but he was distracted, he needed to find Kairi.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked.

"They're alive, all of Organization XIII." Sora replied. Riku looked frustrated. Right then the others appeared through the Dark Corridor and looked around.

"Gee never thought I'd see this again." Axel muttered, Sora stared at him. How was Axel still alive? Shouldn't he have been turned back to his normal self? Or into… nothing. "What?" Axel asked as Sora continued to stare.

"Nothing…" Sora said and got to his feet, since he had been knocked over by Riku. Sora brushed off his pants and then looked around at everyone.

"Did you find out where Kairi was?" Namine asked.

"No," Sora replied, "all I got was a unwelcome slap in the face." He added under his breath. Riku snickered but no one else seemed to have heard.

"Let's keep looking then, maybe split into groups?" Goofy suggested.

"Of two or three?" Namine asked.

"Two probably." Said Axel. Everyone nodded in agreement. It ended up with Donald and Goofy, the King and Axel, Sora and Riku. Namine looked around sadly.

"I don't think this works out guys..." She said.

Roxas slowly emerged from Sora and walked over to her.

"Sure it does!" He said with a smile and grabbing her hand. Sora couldn't help think of himself and Kairi.

"Sora your face is red." Riku whispered to him and Sora shook his head to clear his mind.

"Uh! Let's go!" Sora said and everyone parted.

Namine and Roxas went to look around town.

Axel and the King covered the Skyway.

Donald and Goofy investigated the current floor, leaving Sora and Riku to the dungeons.

"I didn't even know this castle even had a dungeon." Sora commented a while later as they were turning a corner.

'I guess we know now" Riku said. Then he pushed Sora backwards just as something went flying at him. The person hit Riku instead and Riku went flying into the opposite wall.

"Saix!" Sora said in outrage. Saix turned to Sora.

"Oops, missed." He said with a smirk. He took a step to Sora and Sora summoned his keyblade. Saix continued to walk forward and Sora lunged at him, Saix knocked Sora's attack aside with a wave of his hand.

"If you're looking for Kairi you're in the wrong place." He said sneakily.

"As if I'm going to listen to you!" Sora said. Riku struggled to his feet behind Saix.

"Fine, when you realize you made a mistake and you're looking in the wrong place then you have only yourself to blame, yourself to blame because you would be too late to save her." Sora let out a yell of rage and lashed out again, the same time that Riku did. Saix disappeared with a smirk and Sora and Riku were locked by their blades.

"Sorry." Sora said, stepping back a few feet. Riku shook his head. "He had to be lying right?" Sora asked, "About Kairi, could he have been trying to distract us?"

"Probably Sora, but what does your heart say? Are we going the right way?"

Sora closed his eyes and thought, no he didn't actually think, he calmed down and let his mind wander. Then is was as if he was seeing through Kairi's eyes. He was looking through the bars of a cage, and Saix was there, saying something to him but Sora couldn't hear him. He saw, as Kairi tried to hit Saix through the cage, that the walls were dark and no light seemed to show, yet it wasn't black either.

Sora opened his eyes and looked around. The hall where they were the same. "Yeah, she's close! Saix is with her and she's not happy." Riku looked bewildered.

"I'll explain later!" Sora said and took off running with Riku right behind him.

It was as if Sora knew where to go, left, right, right, left fork, around the corner. "KAIRI!" Sora kept shouting, listening for a reply. It wasn't until Sora began to grow frantic that he heard her. It was faint but she was calling his name. "Kairi!" Sora shouted and heard her.

"Sora! Where are you!" Sora ran to the voice, neck and neck with Riku. He skidded to a halt in front of a cage. Sora peered through the bars. Kairi was sitting in a corner but looked up when she saw him and rushed over.

"Sora! I though I had heard you, and Riku!" Kairi grasped both of their hands with hers. Sora let her hand go and raised his keyblade at the lock on the door. It opened with a click and Kairi rushed out. She hugged Sora hard and started to cry softly. Sora hugged her back just as tight after a moment.

Then Kairi let go of him and hugged Riku. He patter her back awkwardly and then pushed her away lightly.

"Where is everyone?"" She asked.

"Looking for you actually, we split up. Saix tried to tell us we were in the wrong place but I knew we weren't" Sora said in a rush and grabbed Kairi's hand, "Now we gotta find them"

**A bit shorter than I wanted it to be but whatever. Review please! I was very happy when I got a couple last time! Review and Riku will thank you. Right Riku?**

**Riku" no**

**Me: O.o **


	9. Invisible Nightmares

**Hello again! **

**A The Dark Door: ok, and yeah I went back and read it and realized it's going way too fast O.O, I'm borrowing the game with Xion in it from a friend sadly, it's not mine. I wanna play Coded though! ^.^**

**Anyway thanks for the review!**

**Riku: dear god you're back already?**

**Me: you didn't miss me?**

**Riku: no**

**Me: too bad cuz now I also have Roxas! Say hello Roxas.**

**Roxas: ^.^ Hello Roxas!**

**Riku: O.O**

**Chapter 9… almost forgot what chapter I was on O.O oops**

Kairi and Riku followed Sora back along the dark hallway, no one said anything although Kairi jumped at any slight noise and grabbed Sora's hand. The hallways had gotten darker it seemed, and yet the wall gave of a sort of glow it's like Sora was walking into one of his dreams. Or into his nightmares.

Soon Sora felt that he was lost but he didn't want to tell that to Riku or Kairi, it would just get them worried. Kairi stopped suddenly and Sora looked back at her.

"Are you okay Kairi?" Riku asked. Kairi was starring at a blank wall as if she could see past it. She wasn't blinking and Sora grabbed her shoulders.

"Kairi? Snap out of it." He said with a bit of worry. Kairi blinked and shook her head. She looked confused and scared.

"What was it?" Riku asked in a low voice.

"It's Namine she was talking to me." Kairi said her voice shaky. "I think she's in trouble."

Sora turned to Riku, trying to remember where Namine and Roxas and went to. Sora closed his eyes and tried to reach out his mind to Roxas.

_Roxas? Can you hear me? _ Sora asked, feeling a bit dumb. He nearly jumped when Roxas replied.

_**Sora! We need help? Namine is hurt! I think she's fading! **_Sora closed his eyes tighter and concentrated.

_What happened? Where are you two?_

_**At Memory's Skyscraper! We were attacked although I couldn't tell who attacked us. Something had crashed into Namine and the next thing I know she's hurt! Sora hurry!**_

Sora opened his eyes and looked at Kairi, then to Riku.

"They're at the Skyscraper, Namine is hurt." Sora said. He turned to start out of the dungeon but Riku grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Sora are you sure that it was Roxas?" He asked, "It could've been the Organization trying to mess with your head." Sora hadn't thought of that and considered, but his mind was already made up.

"So what? If it wasn't a trick then they are in trouble and we can't take that risk! Can we?" Sora exclaimed. Riku sighed and shook his head but agreed. With a blink of gratitude towards Riku, Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and the three of then rushed down the hall.

The could only hear their own breath and the patter of their footsteps along the floor. All of them seemed to be looking different directions for a way out. Sora felt Riku grab his hood, making him choke and come to a halt.

He turned to Riku and saw what Riku was looking at. A glow of light from a corridor to there left told Sora they were close. Sora nodded and they went along the hallway. They eventually emerged into a bright room. Sora looked around for another door and spotted it. He walked over to it and opened it, to his surprise he was looking into not another hallway, as he had expected, but into a room. It was simple with a bed in the middle a window and a dresser.

Sora felt as if he had been here before and he told that to Riku and Kairi.

"That's probably because Roxas was here I would think." Riku replied, "Maybe it was his room, when he was in the Organization of course." Kairi tugged Sora out of the room.

"We can come back later right now we need to find Namine!" She said, Sora nodded but his gaze lingered in the room before he closed the door and turned around, only to fall backwards in surprise.

Axel and the King had just emerged from a dark corridor that had just appeared.

"Gosh! Kairi! I Guess Sora and Riku found- "King Mickey started to say but stopped as he examined every ones face. "What is it?"

"Roxas and Namine are in trouble," Sora explained, "Kairi heard Namine and I talked to Roxas, he said they were attacked and that Namine was fading." He said all this in a rush. Sora noticed Axel looked mad, It made since though, Sora realized with a jolt. Roxas and Namine must be as special to Axel as Riku and Kairi were to Sora.

"Where are they?" Axel asked his voice tense.

"The skyscraper." Riku replied. Axel nodded in thanks and raised his hand, a dark corridor appeared again and Axel turned, walking through it. King Mickey followed. Sora nodded at Kairi and Riku and they rushed into it too.

They emerged into the ally next to the skyscraper and rushed to it. The sight that met them was terrible. The skyscraper appeared to have been pushed over, ruble littered everywhere and there was no sign of Roxas or Namine.

They began to search, calling Roxas and Namine's names over and over again. It wasn't until Kairi cried out in surprise that Sora saw them. Roxas was hunched under a fallen beam, he looked as if he were in pain. Namine was beneath him, her eyes closed and she was see through.

"Axel!" Roxas gasped out. Sora realized that Roxas was trying to prevent the beam from falling on Namine, using his own body as a shield. Axel and Sora rushed over. Together they managed to move the beam enough that Kairi could pull out Namine and Roxas crawled out after.

Kairi set Namine down in a spot cleared of rubble. Roxas collapsed next to her and gasped for breath. Axel put a hand on Roxas's shoulder to steady him as he tried to get to his feet.

"Sit down Roxas, you're too tired to move." Sora said. Roxas seemed to give up and fell back to the ground. He turned to look at Namine with dismay in his eyes.

Kairi was trying to wake Namine up. Sora noticed that she stopped fading but wasn't exactly solid yet. Somehow Kairi was still able to grab Namine's hand though.

"Namine." Roxas whispered, he closed his eyes. "We can't die, but we can fade." Sora realized this was true they were like real people now, although he wasn't sure if Namine and Roxas had hearts.

A soft sound made them all look at Namine in surprise. Her eyes were open and she was looking up at the sky, hey eyes were glittering as if with tears but there were none.

"Namine? How do you feel?" Axel asked her. She looked at him, as if she had just realized he was their. She groaned but managed to reply.

"I feel light." She said in a whisper that sounded more like wind than anything. Roxas let out a chock that sounded like he was holding back a cry. Namine looked at him, "I'll e fine... just as soon as I... rest." With that she closed her eyes. Roxas did too. He grabbed Namine's hand and they both vanished in a beam of light into Sora and Kairi.

"Will they be okay?" Riku said, speaking for the first time.

"Welp, I sure do hope so Riku" Said the King brightly, "I think they will be. But for now we need to find Donald and Goofy." Sora nodded in agreement but as they walked back to the castle he couldn't help but worry about Roxas and Namine.

"Remind me: Why are we walking to the castle when Axel could open a corridor?" Kairi whispered to Sora, Sora grinned and replied.

"I think Axel is too lazy too." He said in a whisper. Axel put his head in between Kairi and Sora.

"Axel can hear you." He whispered. Sora and Kairi laughed out loud and tried to stifle their laughter, Sora felt guilty one minute he was worried now he's laughing. Riku glanced in his direction with a raised eyebrow but Sora shook his head. Kairi was still in a fit of giggles and turned slightly pink. Axel smirked and drew away.

By the time they made it back into the castle, without anyone noticing, everyone's heads were full. Worry, and concern the main emotions. They entered the castle through the first floor and began to look for Donald and Goofy.

"They were on the first floor right?" Sora asked Riku.

"Yeah, at least I think so…" Riku said. They were interrupted by a slight yell of surprise. Both boys turned and automatically summoned their keyblades. It was Kairi who had yelled and she had a good reason. Somehow the organization had surrounded them without anyone noticing. Sora ran to Kairi and grabbed her, pulling her back and closer to him.

"You okay?" He whispered to her.

"Fine" She said, looking around in worry.

"Axel!" One of the organization members exclaimed, "Traitor." He hissed. The others echoed the word. Sora couldn't tell who had said it, for all of their hoods were up. Sora kept trying to look at everyone at once.

Everyone had summoned their weapons, except for Kairi, who Sora was guarding.

"What do you want?" Said a sudden voice. Everyone, even the organization, fell silent, and looked for the source. It was Roxas, he stepped from Sora, looking worn out but better than he had half an hour ago.

"Roxas." Said a voice levelly, one of the organization, "Why did you go?" the voice was low, yet cold and had a sense of threat.

"You know why Saix." Roxas said, practically spitting, "Now what do you want?"

Not a single person move, everyone seemed to hold their breaths until someone raised their finger and pointed at Sora. Sora chocked in surprise and stammered.

"W-Why me?" he managed. The person who had pointed laughed coldly.

"Chosen Keyblade wielder, you ask why?" someone asked.

Well yeah, Sora thought, usually when someone asks why they mean why. Sora also wondered why he was being singled out as The Keyblade's Chosen Wielder because so were Riku and King Mickey.

"Yeah." Sora replied, pushing his thoughts aside. Once again everyone laughed. Kairi clutched Sora's hand tightly and scooted closer to him but glared defiantly.

"Kingdom hearts." Were the first words out of one of their mouths. "The heart of all worlds, we managed to create it yes, as you can see we are not dead, we are not dead because Kingdom Hearts was completed." Sora felt dumbstruck. Talk about a wake up call. If the Organization was back, were all the lesser Nobodies back too?

"But it's not completed anymore!" Sora said sounding close to desperation once again everyone laughed.

"But it was." Said the one who Sora thought was Xemnas. "And now, Sora, you must stay and help complete it once again, we will let your friends go, but you must stay, after all if you don't who knows what accidents might happen?" Xemnas summoned a glowing orb or mist, Sora could clearly see two shapes in it. The shapes of Donald and Goofy. Sora stared intently as the shapes were swallowed by a dark mist in the orb.

"What did you do to them?" He demanded.

"Nothing, yet." Xemnas replied. Just at that moment a door on the far side of the room swung open and Donald and Goofy came walking in, looking frustrated but perfectly fine. They stopped at the sight before them and stared.

"Goofy! Donald!" Sora exclaimed, they walked over to Sora and turned to face the Organization without questioning what was going on. At least nothing happened to anyone.. Sora thought, except Namine but she'll be fine.

"Very well, I can see you're not going to agree to terms so I guess we have no choice." Xemnas snapped his fingers and the floor rumbled, with one last laugh, they seemed fairly laughable today, and they all vanished in wisps of black.

A low metallic growl sounded and Roxas gasped.

"Sora that sounds like the thing that attacked us! It made that noise and got closer! When it was really loud-"The noise sounded again, louder, cutting Roxas off. A sound that was hard to describe. A ring at it two sword were clashing, yet mixed with a low growl, a shaking but strong growl.

"Roxas, what happened when it got really, REALLY loud?" Kairi asked in a quiet voice.

"It stopped, and then the tower fell as if something had pushed it over." Roxas said.

Riku whirled to look at Roxas, "Pushed? Did you see the thing?" Another growl, louder again.

Roxas shook his head, "I have advice though."

"WHAT!" Everyone said at the same time. With a scared looked Roxas disappeared into Sora leaving an echo.

"_RUN"_

No one had to be told twice, Riku was closest to the door and he pulled it open. By now Donald and Goofy must have been very confused. They rushed after Riku, but all three of them were pushed back by an invisible force. Riku hit the closest wall, while Donald and Goofy flew into Axel, knocking him to the ground too.

"What. What was that?" Riku demanded. Sora couldn't reply, he suddenly felt something around his waist, Kairi, who was next to him, was pushed into Sora's chest. Sora's arms were pinned, then he felt himself rising, 5 feet, 10 feet into the air and higher. Riku Jumped for them, he managed to grab Kairi's free hand before something seemed to pull him back.

"Riku!" Sora yelled, "Take care of them! Riku we'll be okay!"

"I'll find you guys!" Riku shouted back, then he turned and grabbed king Mickey, hoisting him up to carry, with frightened looks over their shoulders everyone ran from the room, leaving Kairi and Sora alone.

They still couldn't move, and Kairi looked ready to yell out on pain as the something that held them squeezed harder.

"Sora I'm scared." Kairi said with a whimper. Sora whished he could hug her but all he could do was struggle to get free. He managed to grasp her hand and whisper to her.

"I am too." He hated to admit it but he was too. Without a warning whatever was holding them dropped them. Sora caught Kairi before she hit the ground and they struggled to their feet. Kairi grabbed Sora's hand and rushed to the door. The metallic growl rang behind them.

The door was flung closed right before they reached it and Kairi tugged on the handle.

"It's locked!" She wailed. Sora pulled her back as another growl was heard. Sora raised the blade to the lock and it clicked open. Taking no second to hesitate Sora grabbed Kairi and ran through it. Something hit the door behind them and Sora turned. Whatever was holding them only a second before wasn't invisible any more.

It was huge, but Sora had the feeling that what he was looking at was only the head, or rather the eye. Yes, I giant eye. Its pupil was silted like a cats and the iris was a glowing yellow and brown.

"Don't look." Sora said to Kairi as she turned her head. She looked at him with wide scared eyes but didn't turn around. A sudden roar made both of then jump, while running, yes. The wall behind then was hit with force and cracks appeared. It's breaking down the WALL? Sora thought to himself. He remembered Roxas describing how the thing had knocked over the Skyscraper and ran faster as the beast, for Sora didn't know what else to call it, push on the wall again.

This time it broke down with a thunderous crash rubble flew everywhere, Sora dived for Kairi and wrapped his arms around her, then turned his back so that anything that flew at them would hit him instead. He was scared, and he realized, this is what Roxas must have felt, before Sora and the others had found him.

Although Sora didn't know what was going on. He remembered a pain in his head, and summoning his keyblade then everything went black.

**Meh I know guys the story moves too fast whatever! ^.^ So remember to review annnnnnd yeah! **

**Roxas: Cuz she loves reviews and if you DO review I WILL hug you.**

**Me: HUGZ FROM ROXAS IF YOU REVIEW**


	10. Awaken

**Yay! The Dark Door gets a hug from Roxas! Roxas go on..**

**Roxas: D: I changed my mind do I have to hug?**

**Me: Would you rather kiss?**

**Roxas: *hugs The Dark Door.**

** The Dark Door, yes indeed ^.^ Riku will have a VERY strong take on this relation ship… mwaha…. Wait… is it just me or did it sound like I was implying Riku loved Sora or Kairi?**

**Riku: *eye twitches* O.O**

**Me: aha… anyway... ONWARDS**

**Wait Roxas you owe 2 anonymous people hugs too…**

**Roxas: O.O *hugs***

**Chapter 10. (This chapter is special since it's the first double digits)**

"Sora? Please wake up, don't be dead!" Sora could hear and recognize the voice but couldn't tell exactly who it was. He groaned and rolled over, only to discover that he couldn't, it seemed his was under a pile of something, or someone. Sora opened his eyes and was staring at the grayness of a piece of wall. The events that happened before he blacked out came back to him. Sora tried to sit up very quickly, only to hit his head on the piece of rubble.

"You're okay!" Said the voice in happiness. Sora turned and looked at Kairi, she was staring anxiously at him. She was laying on her stomach and dust littered in her long hair. Sora smiled at her.

"Yep! You had doubt?" He said jokingly. Instead of laughing like Sora expected her to, Kairi bit her lip and a tear leaked out of her eye.

"Don't cry!" Sora said, "I can stand anything but seeing you cry Kairi." Sora took her face in his hands and wiped the tear away with his thumb. He would have liked to hug her, but lack of space restricted that. Instead he settled with moving one hand from her face and grasping her hand.

"I-I'm S-S-Sorry!" She gasped, tears running free, "I-I just though you were D-Dead!" She covered her mouth in a effort to stifle her sobs. Sora couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't be stupid so he held her hand tighter.

"What happened? You know after I... passed out?" He asked, refusing to say 'fainted'

"Well you summoned this keyblade, I've never seen it before, but it had a star chain. You summoned it and there was a bunch of loud crashes, then silence, I haven't heard anything since then." Sora thought, that was the Star-blade of course, he one Yen Sid had given him, he said that Riku would be transported to him, but Riku wasn't here… unless. Sora was struck by the idea.

"RIKU! SOMEONE ARE YOU THERE!" He yelled, so suddenly that Kairi jumped in surprise. Sora listened, when Kairi opened her mouth to speak Sora clamped a hand over it.

"Sora?" a voice filtered into their little captive place. Sora believed he had imagined it at first, they were buried and couldn't see, so Sora shouted again.

"RIKU! OVER HERE!" There was a scuffle and then voices.

"Axel! Get over here help me!"

"Ouch! Hey you that was my foot!"

"Gawrsh sorry Donald!"

Kairi grinned too and started shouting with Sora.

"GUYS! WERE HERE!"

"UNDER EVERYTHING!"  
"HURRY!" their voices mingled into a turret of yells. Sora hadn't realized their air was running short until he took a breath and struggled to breath. He slapped a hand over Kairi's mouth, and looked at her. She looked at him in a confused way and Sora mouthed the word 'air' Kairi nodded and took steady breaths. The voices stopped suddenly.

"Can you hear them anymore Riku?"  
"If you shut up Axel we can listen." Sora wanted to yell out, it took all his will power not too. From the look on Kairi's face she was too.

Sora banged on the rubble above him franticly, but to no avail. Kairi whimpered and Sora held her hand again. Sora closed his eyes and tried not to panic, their wasn't enough room to summon his keyblade and swing at the rubble. He couldn't yell without wasting air, and the blocks of wall were too heavy to push.

He didn't know how long they were there, occasionally their would be a scrabbling above them and he would hit on the wall, but nothing happened. Sora felt dizzy, but struggled to stay conscious, Kairi's hand soon fell limp in his and forgetting about air, he yelled.

"Kairi! Wake up Kairi," Sora touched her face, her eyes were closed as if she were sleeping, "KAIRI! PLEASE!" Sora felt tears well up in his eyes and let them slid down his face. then he heard them.

"Riku over here!" The piled above Sora shook and he struggled to breath as dust fell into his face, making him cough. He had enough room now to put an arm around Kairi and he did so, hugging her as the pile shifted. Then a gap appeared, letting in light and welcomed air. Sora let out a huge gasp of breath and breathed in the sweet air. He looked out through the gap and saw Riku above him with Axel.

"Riku!" Sora said with relief.

"Sora! What's happened with Kairi? Is she okay?" Sora looked at Kairi, her eyes were still closed.

"She stopped moving! We couldn't breath we couldn't speak! She just went limp." Sora wiped away a tear angrily and hugged Kairi closer to him. Riku and Axel pushed on the block and it moved enough for Sora to get his hand out. Riku and Axel continued to push, now helped by Donald and Goofy, it slid easily. Sora almost had enough room to get out when they stopped.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Sora asked looking out at them and holding Kairi.

"There's something blocking it." Riku said walking out of sight. He re-appeared a moment later. "There's another piece blocking this one." Riku informed them, "We'll have to move it first." Donald groaned but all of them moved out of sight. Sora waited, for a moment nothing happened, then the slid of stone reached him, the block above him tilted down, as if it was going to fall.

"Guys! It's going to fall on us!" Sora yelled out at them. The sliding stopped and they moved back into sight. Donald tried to lift is using magic back he couldn't move two at the same time. Sora thought, the block above them couldn't be moved and the one stopping it from moving was going to fall if they moved it. Sora sighed and looked up at the gap; it wasn't big enough for him to get through but maybe Kairi. Sora pulled Kairi's unconscious towards the hole.

"Riku, get Kairi out." Sora said, Riku grabbed Kairi through the gap and her little form was able to squeeze through. Now Sora was alone. He for sure wouldn't fit through. HE knew that, yet he tried and failed miserably. He slumped back down the hole with a sigh and pushed on the wall of the little captive prison.

"Sora? You okay?" Riku asked. HE had been trying to wake Kairi up for the past minute, she was alive for sure at least.

"Define okay?" Sora asked Riku.

"Not dead or nearing death."

"Well Riku yes, I'm am fine then." Sora replied with a grin at his friends' humor. Sora's attention was caught by a slight groan and he turned his head to Kairi. She was rubbing her head and slowly opened her eyes. First she looked up at Riku, who grinned happily at Sora, so she turned and looked at him.

"Sora?" She mumbled, Sora reached out and grabbed her hand, he held it tightly. "Wha happened?"

"You collapsed from lack of air." Sora said bluntly. She looked surprised, "Riku and Axel found us and we managed to get you out." Kairi seemed to realize for the first time that Sora was still trapped. She sat up, rubbing her head, and looked around her.

At that moment Sora heard a sliding sound and turned, the other end of the little cave was dipping. At any moment it was going to fall and he would be trapped again! Riku seemed to notice this to because he stood up, almost hitting Kairi and called for Axel to help.

Axel, Riku, Donald and Goofy tried to hold up the black that was falling, but fall it did and Sora was in darkness, coughing as dust flew into his face, luckily he had pulled his arm back just in time and it didn't get crushed. A small hole let in light and air and Sora peered out of it.

"Sora?" Cam the anxious voice of Kairi, Sora tried to see her but his vision was limited, "Sora!" She called again.

"I'm okay!" Sora called out and he heard a couple sighs of relief.

"You sure?" Said Kairi.

"Yeah, a few scratches but I'll live" that wasn't a complete lie, When the thing fell Sora's foot was still under it, now his whole leg was bent at a awkward angle, strangely the pain never hit him.

"I think we can move it now!" Riku said. And soon Sora heard the scraping of concrete against the floor and a gap was created. Sora stuck his hand out and felt Kairi grasp it. She helped pull him out as Riku and Axel held up the block. Sora collapsed, out of the cave thing, but alive at least.

"I thought you said you were okay!" Kairi gasped out. Sora looked up at her and saw that she was staring at his leg.

"I am!" Sora said with a grin, "It doesn't hurt!" Riku knelt next to him and Kairi and called for Donald. With a single spell Donald fixed Sora's leg and Kairi made an odd face as the leg slipped into a normal position. Then to everyone's surprise as much as Sora's she kissed his cheek.

Sora gaped and stared at her; she didn't fully blush but did turn slightly pink at the cheeks. Riku cleared his throat awkwardly and Sora looked at him. Riku was looking from Kairi, to Sora and back again. He looked like he was trying to figure something out, then he laughed, making everyone stare. He stopped almost at once and looked around, glaring at everyone.

Sora grinned and was tackled by Donald and Goofy.

"Gawrsh Sora! You're okay!" Goofy said while Donald just hugged him. Sora smiled and noticed that Roxas had emerged from him and was talking hurriedly to Axel. Sora glanced at Kairi between Donald and Goofy. He wondered if Namine was okay. He thought so but he couldn't be sure.

Kairi was talking to the King, who, Sora noticed hadn't said anything for a while. She smiled and nodded at Mickey.

'Sora," Riku said and Sora looked at him. Riku motioned that he wanted to talk and Sora pushed Donald off of him carefully, then stood and walked over to him.

"What happened?" Riku asked and Sora was confused. What had happened when? Then he realized how they got trapped.

"Something knocked down the wall and we were trapped, I blacked out but the last thing I remember was summoning the keyblade." Riku nodded.

"It was the Keyblade Yen Sid gave you. I got mine and was transported here, but I didn't see anything big enough to knock over a whole wall in a castle." Sora was confused. How could Riku miss something whose eye was as big as the door? Sora didn't voice these thoughts as a different thought hit him.

"What happened to the Organization? I thought they would be swarming the place." Sora said. Riku shrugged.

'I don't think that matters now, not to Kairi at least. She's just happy you're okay." With a annoying knowing look Riku walked off, leaving Sora to wonder why Riku had brought Kairi up so suddenly.

Sora touched his cheek where she had kissed him and felt more confused than ever.

**(I was going to end the chapter here but I decided not to ^.^)**

Sora and everyone crept silently through the castle, they kept expecting someone from the Organization to lunge out and try to kill one of them, but nothing happened. This made Sora wonder if Organization XIII was even in the same castle anymore. What if they had another headquarters?

They exited the castle without even encountering a Nobody. When Sora looked back at the castle from the city he saw several walls had been collapsed, probably by that Thing.

Kairi seemed oddly spaced out and when Sora tried to touch her shoulder she jumped in surprise. Riku would give them both odd looks every time that this happened. In fact, everyone seemed abnormally quiet. Axel refused to create a Dark Corridor in the castle itself for some reason and now he held up his hand for every one to halt.

"Where are we going?" He asked Sora. Sora was surprised by the sudden question and stuttered until Riku whispered something to Axel.

Axel replied angrily but when Riku said something else he nodded and waved his hand. A corridor appeared.

"Where does that go to Riku?" Sora asked looking cautiously at it.

"Don't worry, you've been there." Riku said reassuringly and pushed Sora towards it slightly. Sora had a bad feeling about it but he trusted Riku so he stepped into the corridor.

He felt Kairi grab his hand and enter it with him. He felt cold for a second, and then he was in a room. It was a very white room. A large golden door was in front of him, and one was behind him, behind the corridor. Sora felt as if he had been here before.

Kairi looked around as Riku walked out of the Corridor.

"Riku, I've never been here before…" Sora said trailing off. Roxas and Axel walked out next to them and Roxas, like Sora looked around as if he had been here but didn't know when.

Sora suddenly clutched his head as images started flashing through his mind. Himself, Donald and Goofy in this exact spot, a man in a black cloak… Axel standing close to him, giving him a card. Riku… Riku as he looked when Ansem had control of him. Sora yelled out as the images got faster and a pain started. Sora faintly heard Riku talking to him, Kairi yelling out to him…

"Sora snap out of it!" Kairi said to him, Sora breathed rapidly and clutched her arm tightly. Sora didn't realize his fingernails were digging into her skin until she yelled out.

Sora felt Riku put a arm around his shoulders and lift Sora off the floor. Kairi was saying something but Sora didn't know what.

Two words floated to him mind. _CASTLE OBLIVION _

**Okay then… was that okay? idk sorry for the wait! I was working on another story my Harry Potter one, just started it, whatever! PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY**


	11. Ventus, and and illusion?

**I have finally just gone on youtube and watched a walkthrough or Birth By Sleep so that I know what happened :3 next I'll watch Coded, whatever ^.^ anyway thanks for the reviews guys, sadly I can't have Roxas give Guest reviewers a hug D: Once again of course The Dark Door gets a hug ^.^ Go on Roxas**

**Roxas: Do I have to? I mean… aha *hugz***

**Me: Great! ^.^**

**Chapter 11**

"Sora!" Someone saying his name made Sora open his eyes. He was lying on the hard, cold floor of the castle. Castle Oblivion… Sora thought and blinked. "Sora!" The voice said again. This time Sora kept his eyes open and looked up.

"Hey Roxas! Get up." Sora turned and saw Axel leaning over a unconscious Roxas, who was hunched on the floor, his hands tangled is him own blond hair. Sora looked at who was talking to him. Riku.

"What?" He asked. He felt very sleepy but didn't know why. Riku sighed, weather from relief or exasperation Sora couldn't tell. Sora felt someone tug on his arm and turned to look at Kairi.

The first thing Sora noticed was that her arm was bleeding.

"What happened?" He asked her. Kairi shrugged and didn't answer. Sora stood up shakily and leaned on Riku for support for a minute. The King, Donald and Goofy were standing a bit off talking to each other. Sora turned his attention to Roxas, who hadn't gotten up yet.

"Roxas, wake up." Said a new voice and everyone looked around. Kairi gasped and Sora looked at her in time to see Namine emerge from her. She looked a bit battered still but better than when Sora had last seen her. She walked over to Axel and kneeled down by Roxas.

Namine touched his forehead with her hand and he stirred. Roxas moved his head slightly and then, opened his eyes. Namine smiled at him and Roxas looked surprised.

"Namine!" He exclaimed, sitting up fast and hugging her tightly. "Are you okay? I mean how are you feeling?" He asked in a rush. Namine smiled and then laughed.

"I should be asking you that!" She said happily. Roxas relaxed and let her go. He looked around.

"What happened?" He asked. That, was exactly what Sora wanted to know. The last thing he remembered was arriving into the castle and feeling as if he had been there before, but then his mind was blank as if someone had just erased it.

Sora couldn't shake the feeling that something important was here. He voiced his thoughts to Riku and Kairi. Kairi didn't seem to be paying attention but was looking at Roxas and Namine, with a look of envy, or jealousy.

Riku seemed to just brush Sora's concern off though. "You've been here before Sora, you met Namine here about a year ago, that's how you were put into those capsules. Because in this castle you had lost your memories."

Sora let this information sink in.

"My… memories? What happened here? If it was that important I wouldn't have forgotten!"

Namine bit her lip but didn't speak, she looked uneasy. Sora looked at everyone in turn, but no one gave him answers. Sora was about to speak when someone spoke.

_Sora, you've been my friend for a while, but now I need to go._

'Who is that?" Sora asked, whirling to look for the source of the voice.

_Don't you remember? 11 years ago you let me into your heart, now I must leave though. Please._

Sora stumbled away from everyone, he heard them call his name, and someone grabbed his arm, but he shook them off.

"Sora? What are you doing?"

"Wait up!"

"Sora, that's just a wall." At the one Sora looked up and he was indeed in front of a wall. Sora put a hand to his chest, somehow he knew that their was something important here.

But they were right! It was just a wall. Wasn't it? As if Sora was being controlled he put both hands up and pressed on the wall. He must have looked weird, slapping the wall randomly, but he couldn't hear anyone say anything else.

Sora felt around the wall until his hand hit something, like a button. He pushed it and the wall slid away. As if it had never been there. Instead he was looking at a long hallway like room. A balcony hung a few feet in front and above him, and stairs were in front of him.

Sora felt something come back to him, like a memory.

"_**What's your name?" A boy, around 17 was asking. Sora looked up, He had short spiky brown hair and soft blue eyes, there was something familiar about him…**_

"_**Ventus." Sora replied. That wasn't his name though! Why did he say that? Who was this boy?**_

'_**Oh you can talk. Hey Aqua!" The boy waved to the balcony and Sora saw something blue flash away, then a girl, also around 17 was walking towards him. **_

"SORA!" A yell made Sora shake his head. The vision floated away and Sora looked at Kairi, who had yelled at him.

"I've been here before." Sora said before she could say anything.

"What? I mean I know, Riku told me. But Sora how did you know this room was here?" Sora didn't know how to reply. He grabbed Kairi's hand and walked forward with her. Sora could hear the footsteps as the others followed silently.

Sora walked up the stairs and in front of him was a majestic throne. Like everything else, the throne was white. A glowing pattern of Chains were on the floor. Sora walked closer and realized that their was someone in the chair.

_Hey! That's me. _ said the voice from before. Sora stared at the person. Kairi looked confused.

"what are you staring at?" She asked worriedly.

"That person," Sora said pointing. "I know him I think." Sora walked up to the throne and examined the boy. He was an exact copy of Roxas it seemed. Speaking of Roxas, he came up and stood by Sora's side.

"Gosh, what are you two looking at?" King Mickey asked. He walked up to Roxas and Sora and looked at the throne.

"'That boy, he looks just like me!" Roxas exclaimed. Mickey looked bewildered.

"Sora, Roxas for the last time there's no one there!" Riku said, talking finally.

"Yes there is!" Sora said looking back at his friend in confusion.

"He's right, there's a boy here. He looks just like me; I don't know what his name is though."

"Ventus." Sora said, realizing it. That must have been a memory from the past, they weren't his but they were Ventus's.

_That's right Sora, that's my name… It seemed like so long that someone had said my name. Ventus. _

Sora looked at Roxas and Roxas nodded. He had heard it too. The voice sounded just like Roxas too.

"What do I have to do? Why are you sleeping?" Sora asked himself, thinking these words instead of saying them aloud like a crazy person.

_Just... open your heart… let me out. _Sora had barely heard the words when he felt warmth in his chest. A glowing ball of light emerged; it was slightly blue and pulsed. Roxas and Sora watched it intently; from a gasp behind him Sora knew that the others saw the light too.

Sora watched as the light entered the heart of the boy, Ventus. He shook his head but other than that remained still. Roxas and Sora exchanged questioning looks and turned to the others in unison.

Kairi walked over to Sora and looked at the Throne, as Ventus.

"Can you see him?" Sora asked. Kairi peered intently and finally, nodded. Sora sighed and looked back at Ventus. He wasn't quite awake but at least he wasn't a statue person anymore. Riku came up to Sora's other side, followed by Axel and Namine, until everyone was looking at Ventus intently.

Kairi was the first to move, she leaned to look at Ventus's eyes and gasped, for they had suddenly snapped open. Sora grabbed Kairi and drew her away. Ventus took a shaky breath and stared around, finally raising his head. He opened his moth and closed it, as if he had forgotten how to talk. He spotted Roxas and his eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Um... hi." Kairi said. She looked at Sora in question.

"Ventus." Sora said, telling her his name.

"Hi Ventus." Kairi said. Ventus looked at her.

"Aqua?" he asked, making everyone gasp.

"Kairi actually." Riku said, sliding into Ventus's line of sight. Riku examined the boy, and Ventus examined him in turn.

"Terra." Said Ventus in a breathy voice. Riku looked confused.

"No, now that's Riku." Sora said with a grin, putting his hands behind his head. Ventus looked at him. He didn't say anything but pushed himself up in the chair as he tried to stand. Everyone backed up a bit. Ventus leaned on the chair and looked at everyone, his gaze fell on Mickey.

"Mickey!" He exclaimed. King Mickey looked surprised, but smiled.

"Ventus! I can't believe you're awake!"

"Wait, wait! You know him?" Donald said then he took a closer look, "You know I think I know him too." Ventus smiled and nodded at Donald, then Goofy. Sora was very confused by now.

With a small groan Ventus fell forward into Kairi. She caught him, surprised by the sudden added weight. Ventus looked around again, not bothering to try to stand again.

"Lea." He said looking at Axel.

Axel opened his mouth to speak and looked bewildered.

"Actually I'm Axel." He said after a moment of gaping.

"Oh… sorry," Ventus said. He was speaking to both Kairi and Axel it seemed. He fell back into the chair and closed his eyes. then he opened then widely.

"Mickey! What happened! At the graveyard! Terra and Aqua! They were there weren't they! I can't seem to remember!" He seemed frantic. King Mickey looked taken aback too.

"Wait, before anyone says anything." Sora said, "How do you all know him!" His outburst seemed to surprise everyone.

"Sora, relax." Ventus said, Sora didn't bother to ask how he knew his name, but turned to look at him.

"They know me because," Ventus started, drawing in deep breaths. "Because I know them, a few days ago I had-"He was cut off by Mickey.

"Ventus, it's been nearly 12 years since I've seen you." Ventus gave a gasp of surprise and stood up again. He tried to walk forward but fell over. Sora couldn't blame him, if he had been asleep for 12 years he would've been tired too.

Ventus stood up on shaky knees. "Guess I'm a bit tired still" He said with a slight laugh. Sora smiled at him. Ventus sure was persistent, every time he tried to walk on his own he fell over, but he got back up and tried again. He called Riku Terra a couple times, which made Sora wonder who exactly Terra was, but he didn't ask Ventus. He could tell that Terra was a touchy subject.

It seemed like forever later that Ven, as Sora was told to call Ventus, was able to stand and walk on his own. So far Sora had learned that Aqua and Terra were friends, that matter was cut as simple as that, but Yen had said Riku and Kairi reminded him of Terra and Aqua. Ven also explained how he came to be with Sora.

"You let me into your heart." He explained while everyone listened. "When you were little. I asked and you let me. Do you not remember?" Sora thought, he had no recollection of Ventus, besides the one vision he had, Sora strained his memory.

"Here." Ven said and touched Sora and Riku's head at the same time.

_**He and Riku were little, they were lying on the main island just looking up at the stars. The waves lapped against the sand, just below their feet.4 year old Riku sat up.**_

"_**Hey, I'm gonna head back." He said to Sora.**_

_**Sora sat up too. "Yeah! Me too." They both stood up and started to walk back.**_

"_**Sora, what's wrong?" Riku asked, while looking at his friend.**_

"_**Huh?" Sora asked in confusion. Riku pointed to his face.**_

"_**You're…" Sora felt his cheeks, a tear was sliding down one of them without Sora noticing**_

"_**That's weird." Sora said "It's like, something's squeezing me inside."**_

"_**Someone up there must be sad." Riku said.**_

"_**Up where?"**_

"_**They say, every world is connected by one great big sky." Riku explained. "So maybe there's somebody up there in all those world who is really hurting. And... They're waiting for you to help them."**_

"_**Well, gee. Do you think there is something I could do?"**_

"_**Hmm, maybe they just need you to open your heart and listen."**_

"_**Hmm… I dunno Riku, you say some weird stuff sometimes, but I'll try it." Sora put his hands on the back of his head.**_

_**He closed his eyes. He was standing on a large pillar, surrounded by darkness. The pillar had multiple designs on it, a raft, mushrooms, fish and some palm trees. **_

"_**Hey can you hear me?" Sora shouted**_

"_**I heard your voice, It cut through the darkness around me" A voice said. "All alone I followed the sound into a sea of light" Sora saw a glowing ball, falling slowly towards him and caught it in his hands. "And I found myself here, with you. You gave me something back when I needed it the most. Second chance..."**_

"_**I did?'**_

"_**But now I have to go back to sleep again." Sora felt sorry for the light. **_

"_**Are you sad?"**_

"_**Would you mind if I stayed here, with you?" Sora smiled and replied.**_

"_**Sure! If that will make you feel better."**_

"_**Thank you." Sora brought the light into his chest, his heart. And closed his eyes and warmth hit him.**_

"_**Well?" Riku's voice made Sora open his eyes. Sora smiled at his friend.**_

"_**You know," He said, putting his hands behind his head. "I think it worked." Sora laughed a bit and gazed at the stars. Three of them glowed brighter that the others.**_

Sora fell backwards in surprise as the vision ended; next to him Riku was already down. Rubbing his head, for he had hit it on the throne when he fell.

"What was THAT?" Sora asked, looking up at Ventus.

"That's what happened when you had let me in." Ven replied with a smile. Something about him made Sora not be angry at him.

"What did you do?" Kairi asked, glaring at Ven as she tried to help Sora up.

"Kairi, I'm fine!" Sora said his cheeks turning red.

"That's okay, leave Riku on the ground, he'll be okay." Riku said, with humor in his voice so that Sora knew he wasn't really mad.

"Well Riku is talking about himself in third person, so he must be okay, if not, crazy." Sora replied, making Kairi giggle and Riku glare.

Kairi seemed to have forgotten about being mad at Ven, because she didn't talk to him.

"Lea." Ven said a few minutes later, "Where's Isa?" Axel groaned and rubbed his head. He had been talking to Roxas and Namine.

"I told you my name is not Lea! It's Axel." Axel said. "And Isa isn't Isa, he's Saix." Axel seemed very tense. Sora wondered why Ven was bringing up Saix and Axel, were they friends? Before they became nobodies?

"Oh, sorry," Ven said, looking confused that Axel had gotten so mad, "Axel…"

Sora wanted to stop waiting around now, they came here for a reason didn't they? To find the organization, well they hadn't done that so they needed to look.

"Riku, are we going to go or anything?" Sora whispered to his friend, Riku looked at Sora and nodded, then stood up from where he was sitting.

"We should get going guys." He announced. Donald and Goofy sprang up, ready to go. Axel got up too, he seemed to be annoyed with Ventus.

Ven looked a bit lost, he had a confused look on his face, until Namine walked over to him.

"You can come too Ven." She said with a smile and held out her hand, Ven took it and she pulled hi up. Sora heard a noise like a hiss and turned. Roxas was behind him, glaring at Ven.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't like the way he looks at her." Roxas replied through gritted teeth. Sora was about to ask who when he realized that 'her' is Namine.

"She was just helping him." Sora reasoned. Roxas nodded but still didn't look very happy.

They made their way back into the hallway. Everyone was very quiet, especially Ventus. Kairi stayed close to Namine the whole time instead of Sora, which was strange. The girls seemed to be talking about something important.

Riku stopped suddenly. "Guys wait." He said, everyone stopped and looked at him in confusion.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"I think... we're being watched." He said. Everyone immediately drew out their weapons, except Kairi and Namine of course, and looked around.

Sora couldn't see anyone, but now that Riku mentioned it he felt the same feeling. Sora looked up, just in case, and caught a glimpse of something black flash.

"Oh!" He exclaimed and pointed, everyone looked up but whatever it was, was gone now.

They continued to the seconded floor, keeping a look out for the Organization. Axel, as he knew his way around. (Or so he said), was leading.

Along the way, Riku explained what had happened to Sora the last time he was here. Sora found that, if he strained his memory, he could remember glimpses of this place.

Kairi now walked up next to Sora, as Namine started talking to Roxas and Ventus.

"Sora." She said with a smile. Sora looked at her and couldn't help but grinning back.

"Yeah Kairi?" Kairi looked past his head and Sora turned to see what she was looking at. Again there was that flash of black! Sora wondered if he had imagined it. Kairi made a slight screaming sound and Sora turned to her. She had stumbled but was okay.

"Oops." She said with a laugh. Sora realized she was being rather happier than usual. Riku walked up on Sora's other side.

"Hey Riku." Sora said in greeting. "Hey." Riku said, but he didn't say anything else. Sora looked to Kairi and to Riku and back. They were acting very odd, come to think of it, Wasn't Riku right next to him before Kairi came up? Where had he gone to that he had to come back?

"Are you guys okay?" Sora asked. Kairi smiled and nodded brightly, Riku gave a curt nod. Sora looked at them, a bit worried.

"I'm... Gonna go talk to er... Donald." Sora said and fell back till he was indeed next to Donald. "There's something wrong with Riku and Kairi." Sora said to Donald in a whisper. Donald looked at Sora, then at Kairi and Riku, who weren't talking.

"What do you mean?" Donald said in confusion.

"Riku got really silent all of a sudden, and Kairi isn't talking a lot." Donald looked surprised and Goofy walked up to them.

"a-hyuck, what's wrong guys? Y'all look troubled." Sora explained what was happened and Goofy looked worried. "Garsh Sora, what do ya think we should do?" Sora didn't know.

With a look at Donald and Goofy, Sora walked up back in between Riku and Kairi. Kairi smiled at him, but didn't grab his hand, like she normally would have. Riku looked at Sora but nothing else.

"So guys, what do you think of the.. er.. plan?" Sora asked, improvising. If Kairi and Riku were okay they would ask him what he was talking about or even call him crazy and laugh. Of course Sora didn't even know what plan. "Our plan to blackmail everyone I mean." Sora added, just in case.

"Um… I think it will defiantly work." Kairi said.

Riku nodded in agreement. Sora grabbed their shoulders.

"What's wrong with you guys!" Sora exclaimed, making both if them jump in surprise. Axel and the King, who were in front of Sora, whirled around. While everyone else stared.

"W-what do you mean Sora?" Asked Kairi. Something was wrong with her, her shoulder was cold and her eyes had no light in them.

"you! And Riku! You're acting strange!" Sora said. He was worried by now. What if this was something the organization set up? Sora couldn't remember everyone, maybe one of them had the power of mind control or illusion.

Kairi reached out to grab Sora's hand, Sora drew away and summoned his keyblade.

"What are you doing idiot?" Riku said. There, Riku never called him a idiot, unless it was in a joking voice, but this Riku was cold. Sora swung his blade, he aimed right at Riku.

"SORA STOP!" Sora heard the king shout. But Sora was beyond listening. His keyblade plunged into Riku's chest, and then went right THROUGH him. As if he were made of smoke.

**Aha… kinda got ahead of myself there, sorry if this chapter moved to fast, I was working of Werewolf's Courage at the same time so… whatever. Please review!**


	12. Riku be okay!

**Yeah I'm really sorry about the confusion in the last chapter. Basically what I was going for is: Riku and Kairi were acting strange so Sora decided to test them, by asking about the 'plan' (there is no plane he just said there was) when they failed the test he attacked, because he knows they are not his friend. Also, Roxas?**

**Roxas: *gives hugz to the reviewers.***

**Hope that cleared up confusion! Also me and my friend have been talking about doing a kingdom hearts cosplay thingy, it'll be so cool! Just wanted to tell you.**

**I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated this but whatever, I was busy with other stuff. I actually had to re-read the story to remember what was happening, sad right? Whatever ONWARDS**

**Chapter 12**

"SORA!" exclaimed King Mickey. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Yes, to them it appeared that Sora had stabbed Riku, but Sora knew different, 'Riku's' eyes had shined red when he was stabbed and now he and Kairi were grinning evilly.

"Who are you?" Sora asked them.

"Sora! Those are your friends." Ventus said as if Sora were crazy. But Roxas was on Sora's side.

"No their not!" He exclaimed, "Sora wouldn't just stab Riku, he must have a reason, besides, look! Riku isn't falling over."

"Very clever Roxas." said Riku, his voice was metallic and had an echo to it. Sora realized the echo was Kairi.

Riku and Kairi stepped towards each other and blurred, making everyone gasp. They blurred into a cloud of darkness that hovered in the air.

"Run!" Axel said, without hesitation, everyone ran. Sora was in the back, making sure that no one fell in their great hurry. They ran up the stairs to the second floor and then stopped in front of a great door. Sora turned. The black mass was no longer after them.

"Riku, Kairi." Sora groaned and leaned against the wall. Roxas put a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"I'm sure they're okay." he said, Sora shook his hand off and slid down the wall.

"Okay, just rest for a moment guys." Axel said, even though everyone already was. Ven slid down next to Sora on one side and Roxas on the other. Sora thought. How could Kairi and Riku be gone? He hadn't looked away for very long.

"You guys look weird." said a new voice, Namine.

"What?" Roxas asked. She smiled.

"The three of you right next to each other, you look like triplets. Except Sora, you have different hair, other than that you're the same." Sora smiled weakly at her as she sat next to Roxas and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Namine." Sora said after a few moments. "Can you like, talk to Kairi? In your head I mean?" Namine looked surprised but nodded, her eyes brightening. She closed her eyes. Everyone was very quiet.

Namine bit her lip, but didn't say anything. Sora waited, she had to be able to get something right? After all if he could communicate to Roxas then she could with Kairi. Thoughts swirled Sora's head as they waited.

It seemed like forever later, but maybe it was a couple seconds, that she finally opened her eyes.

"She's… someplace bright. She said that Riku was with her, so she's okay, but I don't know how long for Sora." she said. "I think she said she was in a room with a table… I know that room." She added, making Sora look up at her.

"Really!?" he said grabbing her shoulders.

"Yes, that's where I was when… the last time you were here." she said with a smile. Sora hugged her quickly, probably making Roxas glare, then let go and faced everyone else, who were still sitting.

"Well, get up everyone! Let's go!" Sora said. Roxas grinned at him and grabbed Namine's hand as she held it out for him. Sora started to walk, but turned to Namine.

"Maybe you should lead… unless you can make a dark corridor Axel." he added. Namine nodded, Axel shook his head.

"Too dangerous Sora, we don't know who's here. They could pop out of no where and attack." Sora nodded now. They started walking.

Namine pushed open the large door in front of them and walked through. Everyone followed her. Sora last.

Roxas, Namine, and Axel were in front, followed by the king and Ven. Donald and Goofy hung back with Sora, in an attempt to comfort him.

"I'm sure she's fine Sora." Donald was saying.

"Yeah, she has Riku with her." Goofy added. Sora wondered why they though he was more concerned about Kairi. He was but he wouldn't admit it of course. Riku could take care of himself.

"I know," Sora said, "I'm sure we'll get them back in no time… right guys?" Sora said. Donald and Goofy nodded.

They walked in mostly silence, occasionally speaking if they heard anything, but no matter how much Sora readied himself, no one tried to attack them like he though they would. It wasn't until they reached the 7th floor when anything happened.

Namine had stopped suddenly, she was looking around.

"What is it Namine?" asked Roxas. Namine didn't speak for a minute. She looked around.

"Riku." she said.

"What!?" Sora exclaimed walking up to her. Namine wasn't looking at anything in particular.

'No, Sora, not actually Riku." She said, making Sora sigh in confusion.

**(A/N in CoM I don't really know what happened to the Riku Replica so just whatever.)**

"What do you mean?" asked Roxas, who was obviously confused.

"Vexen had made a replica of Riku, last time Sora was here, to fight him, the replica lost. When I left this castle, I honestly hadn't given him another thought." Namine looked guilty.

"He was fine last I saw him." Axel put in making everyone look at him in surprise.

"What happened?" Namine asked. Axel rubbed the back of his head.

'The replica was the one who really killed Zexion. He used Zexion's strength to become whole himself, but I didn't see him after that, is he still here" Namine nodded.

"Where?" Asked the king suddenly.

"I'm not sure I can just sense him." Replied Namine.

"Would he hurt us? Or try to?" Asked Ven. Sora realized how confused Ven must be through all of this.

"I don't think so." Said Namine, everyone let out a breath they didn't realize they had been holding.

"Let's keep going." Said Roxas. Namine nodded and they began to walk again.

Sora kept seeing flashes of things when they entered a new floor, he could see himself on those floors before. Sora knew these must be the memories from the last time he was here. Organization XIII was in the memories too. Namine seemed to know exactly where she was going, so did Axel although he held back and let Namine lead. When they were on the 10th floor Ven started to walk next to Sora.

"Sora?" He asked looking uneasy.

"Yeah?" Sora replied.

"I know you have your own troubles and your own friend to worry about, but after all this is over could you help me look for Aqua and Terra?" Sora grinned.

"Of course!" he said. He had planned on offering to help anyway, after all Ven was a friend now, and if Kairi and Riku reminded Ven of Aqua and Terra then he must miss them as much as Sora was worried about Riku and Kairi right now.

'Really? Thanks Sora!" Ven exclaimed happily. Sora saw Roxas look back at them and was once again curious that they looked exactly alike. Even the same hair. Sora shook his thoughts aside.

"What re they like? Terra and Aqua I mean?" He asked. Ven's eyes brightened.

"They're my best friends, we knew each other for as long as I can remember…" Ven suddenly trailed off as if he remembered something, "well we were friends at least, Aqua and Terra are a few years older than me… Your friend, Riku, Reminded me so much of Terra, I don't know why. Kairi too, all three of you are keyblade masters, just like we were."

Sora stopped walking suddenly, "Kairi never summoned a keyblade." Sora said. "At least I've never seen her do it." That wasn't true though, Sora thought, he had seen her with one once, but he never thought about it twice.

"She is though couldn't you tell?" Asked Ven. Now everyone looked back at the two, wondering why they stopped.

"Is something wrong fellas?" asked the King. Sora shook his head.

"No just thinking." Said Sora.

At that moment Sora felt something switch in the air, no in his heart. He felt like something important was happening and he needed to be somewhere, though he didn't know where. Without meaning to he summoned his keyblade, although it wasn't his normal one, it was the one Yen Sid had given him; Sora didn't have time to yell before the world went black around him. He felt like he was suffocating!

Just as Sora thought he was going to die from lack of air his world re-appeared. In front of him was a terrible sight.

Riku had him arms spread in front of Kairi, like he was protecting her. His Star-blade was in his hand. Kairi was crouched against the wall staring in horror. What was she staring at? Sora found out in a second. Riku and Kairi didn't even have time to yell out when something hit Sora in the back, sending him sprawling against the ground, somehow Sora managed to keep his balance. He turned quickly to face whatever it was. Heartless, of course.

This one was about 14 feet tall or so, it's head was a perfect orbs, littered in every direction with yellow eyes. It had multiple arms attached to its dark body. As Sora looked he realized they weren't arms but tentacles. Many of them, the heartless had no feet but hovered in mid-air. The heartless sigh emblazoned on its front.

Sora reacted in instinct; he lunged at it, slicing off a tentacle. The heartless didn't take much notice it appeared but tried to shake Sora off. Sora stabbed at its head next, managing to stab an eye. The heartless howled in pain. Sora took the opportunity to rush at Riku and Kairi.

"Riku!" Sora shouted as he ran, Riku nodded and ran past Sora at the heartless, stabbing at it with the star-blade. Sora grabbed Kairi.

"Kairi you need to concentrate! Think of the keyblade and imagine yourself holding it!" Sora said shaking her shoulder. If Kairi had the ability to summon a keyblade like Ven said, now was the perfect time to.

"W-what?!" She exclaimed, Sora noticed she was shaking.

"Trust me!" He said. Kairi looked at him but closed her eyes and held out her hand, she closed her fingers as if around something but nothing happened.

"I can't do it Sora I can't concentrate!" She said. Sora wanted to yell in frustration but a yell behind him made him turn.

"Sora! Help here!" It was Riku; he was having trouble as the heartless wrapped a tentacle around Riku's neck, lifting him off the ground completely.

"Riku!" Sora and Kairi yelled in unison. A minute ago Sora had been talking to Ven now he was watching his best friend get choked.

Sora rushed at the heartless, just as Riku dropped his keyblade. It vanished and Sora let out a strangled cry, cutting off the tentacle that held Riku.

Riku fell to the floor limply; Sora swung his keyblade and sliced of the Heartless head with a single motion. The heartless evaporated into the darkness and the shining heart floated up until it disappeared.

Sora was left panting and tired, but he ran over to Riku. Kairi was already next to him, tears building in her eyes. Sora felt questions about what happened well up inside him but he pushed them away and fell to his knees next to Riku.

"Riku?" Sora whispered. Riku didn't respond, he laid there limply, his eyes closed and his chest rising faintly.

"Riku wake up!" Kairi gasped out. Riku still didn't move. Kairi rolled him over so that he was on his back. Sora couldn't do anything but watch as Kairi tried to wake up Riku. This was too much. Sora hadn't had a moment of peace since they left the Islands.

"Riku open your eyes!" Sora said shaking Riku, and making Kairi jump in surprise. Sora let go of Riku and his head rolled to the side.

Kairi was trying to stifle her sobs and Sora felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Don't be dead Riku." Kairi said as his breathing lessened.

Deep red marks in Riku's neck told Sora that the heartless probably had poison. Sora pulled Riku into a sitting position and then dragged Riku to his feet. Kairi swung Riku's arm around her own shoulders to help. Sora did the same. Riku hung limply in between them, breathing slightly.

Sora didn't know where they were, Riku knew the castle. Sora knew that, but he didn't want Kairi to know. Namine had said Kairi was in the room on the top floor, well Sora had found Kairi, so if he found stairs down he would find the others, one of them would be able to help, Sora knew it.

There was a door on the other side of the room and Sora walked towards it, Kairi shuffled along too, trying to help. Sora opened it, and stepped into the hallway, to his relief he saw stairs to the left. The room was large and circular, white of course like the rest of the castle.

_Sora! Where the hell did you go?! _Sora nearly dropped Riku as Roxas spoke in his head.

'What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"Besides Riku? Nothing Roxas just startled me, hang on." Sora said. He had said the Riku thing without meaning to, even though he should have know it would make Kairi upset. But she didn't say anything.

_**I don't know where I am exactly, I found Riku and Kairi but a heartless appeared and I think Riku is poisoned! **_Sora explained rapidly.

_You have no idea where you are? Sora you scared everyone when you vanished!_

_**NO, Roxas I think we're on the top floor but I'm not sure, I see some stairs going down but none going up. **_

_Stairs, okay we'll split up and try to find you guys. _Then Roxas was silent. Kairi was trying not to cry, Sora could tell. Between them Riku groaned, making Sora look at him.

"Come on." he said to Kairi. Kairi nodded and they stumbled, together, down the stairs. They entered another hallway very much like the one they had just left; no one was here so Sora continued. They stumbled down another flight of stairs, Riku mumbled once or twice but nothing happened until they had gone down 3 floors. Riku looked at Kairi, then Sora.

"Why… are you carrying me?" he asked. Sora nearly dropped Riku in surprise.

"Riku! You're okay!" he said happily, letting go of Riku, so that he could get to his feet.

'I'm fine, but what happened?" Riku asked, a bit shaky on his feet.

"I thought it had killed you!" Kairi burst out, tears spilling over. Riku looked surprised at this and smiled in a re-assuring sort of way.

"I can't remember much though… I remember my keyblade summoning, then Sora was there and…" he stopped, looking as if he was trying to remember, but shook his head to clear his mind, "Where are we?" he asked instead.

"Top floor I think, we're going down, trying to find the others." The words had barely left Sora's mouth when something plowed into him from behind. Sora fell on his face, rolling over quickly, seeing the faces of Donald and Goofy.

"Sora!" they both exclaimed in unison.

"Donald Goofy!" Sora said in delight, getting to his feet. He saw everyone else plowing towards them.

"What happened Sora? You just vanished." Asked Ven. Sora began to explain what had happened, started from where Riku and Kairi were acting weird, how they weren't really Riku and Kairi, and how he fought the heartless.

"What about you two? We thought Sora had gone crazy." Asked Donald to Kairi.

"Someone grabbed me and the next thing I know me and Riku were in a dark room, when it got brighter we saw that monster, and Riku was trying to defend me and Sora came…" she trailed off. Nobody asked questions, just nodded as though this made perfect sense.

"Axel, can we leave this place?" asked Roxas. Axel sighed.

"I though the rest of the organization would be here, turns out I'm wrong though. If everyone wants to we can leave." Said Axel. Everyone gave answers of agreement and Axel summoned a Dark Corridor.

"Where to though?" he asked Sora.

"I don't know… we need to find Organization XIII, and the headquarters. Though without you wouldn't it be Organization XII?" everyone laughed. Axel seemed to think of a place and nodded, stepping through the corridor. Riku, Kairi and Sora were last.

"Riku." Sora said, catching his arm before Riku entered.

"What?" Riku asked, Kairi looked in curiosity.

'Never scare us again like that." Sora said, not meeting Riku's eyes.

"I won't." said Riku.

"Promise?" asked Kairi, touching his shoulder.

"Promise." Agreed Riku, and the three of them stepped through the Dark Corridor.

**This chapter is probably shorter than the others, and I'll probably go back and edit it soon, but for now I'm posting it, Love it? Could be better? Reviews make me VERY happy! No flaming remember!**


	13. Vanished

**Chapter 13? I think… yeah okay.**

Sora felt the coldness of the Dark Corridor as he stepped in, the pressure building until- his face hit cold water. Sora gasped in surprise and struggled to make sense of the situation. He kicked out his legs, only to realize they were stuck together in fins.

We must be under the sea! Sora thought with excitement. He looked around and saw the others already floundering around. Kairi and Riku hadn't come back yet. Axel was looking grumpy, since he was fire, under the water, and was sporting fiery red fins. Donald and Goofy were the normal turtle and octopus. Roxas had slightly lighter fins than Sora, and next to him Ventus had the exact same ones.

He couldn't see King Mickey, but Namine wore white silver fins, and a pair of glowing starfish to cover her… chest. Kairi and Riku plowed into him from behind. Sora surveyed them. Riku looked shocked in spite of him, and perhaps had the most intriguing fits, they were black, except for the actual fin parts, which were the green of Riku's eyes. Kairi was… breathtaking in Sora's view. Her light red, almost pink fins billowed at the bottom, in a fluid sliver. She had a pair of sea-shells to cover herself, blue in color.

"Where are we?!" Kairi demanded, snapping Sora out of ogling her.

"We're in Atlantica I think. A sea palace, with merpeople." Sora said, Kairi raised her eyebrows.

"You okay?" she asked him, "you look distracted."

"What? Fine, er- you look nice." He said sheepishly. This was all too true; her hair framed a halo around her face, the water making her vivid eyes stand out. Kairi grinned.

Riku shot them both knowing looks and tried to swim towards Axel. Tried. He too floundered a bit, trying to move both legs and being unable to. Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and guided her over to everyone else.

"Where's King Mickey?" he asked.

Namine giggled and pointed to the ocean floor, Sora followed her gaze, and there was Mickey Mouse, with the lower body of a crab. Sora felt his mouth drop open and tried not to laugh at the Kings' bewildered expression.

"Roxas… which one are you!?" demanded Axel suddenly, He was sinking slowly, like Riku and Roxas and Ven… although Sora wasn't sure which one was Roxas.

Both boys looked exactly alike, they surveyed each other then burst out laughing. Sora thought that Axel looked a bit baffled too. Probably wondering where his best friend got to.

"I'm Roxas." said Roxas, the one on the left.

"Liar! I'm Roxas!" said the other. They both laughed again. Then both proclaimed themselves as Ventus.

Riku, who finally seemed to be getting the hang of swimming swam up behind Sora.

"Which one's which?" he asked.

"No idea…" said Sora. He didn't have time to dwell on this though, from the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red and green then a girls voice.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy!" it was Ariel; she swam towards them wildly, seizing Donald in a hug, then Goofy. When she turned to Sora he noticed she had gotten shorter… or perhaps he was just taller. She too embraced Sora in a hug, and Sora, not knowing what to do, stood rigid, or rather, floated rigid. When she let go she was beaming.

"What are you all doing here? You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you Sora." She added looking at him. Her eyes traveled over Kairi, who was clutching Sora's hand, Riku and Axel, who were both staring at her, the two Roxas's/Ven's, and then King Mickey on the ground, to Namine.

"We're just… visiting I think." said Sora. He pulled Kairi up, who had been dropping down, "This is Kairi, my friend, the one we were looking for, well one of them. This," Sora pulled Riku over, "Is Riku, the other one we were looking for."

"So good to meet you! Sora talks about you both a lot!" Ariel said. Sora noticed that Kairi was almost glaring at Ariel.

"That's Axel, that's our King, Mickey." Donald said pointing to each of them, "That's Namine and- well…"

"One of these two," Sora said swimming in between of Ven and Roxas, letting go of Kairi, "Is Roxas, and the other is Ventus."

"Just call me Ven though." Said the one to Sora's right. Now he knew who was who. Ariel was gaped at them.

"What?" asked Roxas imploringly.

"You all look alike!" Ariel exclaimed, "Like you're siblings!" the three boys looked at each other. Namine grabbed Roxas's hand.

"Something like that." She said with a smile. Sora swam back over to Kairi and Riku.

"So, you're Kairi, Riku, Ven, and Roxas… Axel… umm and Namine was it?" Namine nodded as Ariel listed off their names. "And King Mickey." She added glancing at him.

"That's right." said Sora, glad that she caught on quickly.

"How have you been Ariel? Still doing musicals?" asked Donald in excitement. Ariel nodded.

"Yes, though it was going a whole lot better when you three preformed, Daddy loved it I think." said Ariel. Riku and Kairi both started laughing.

"What's wrong?" asked Sora, in concern they were both going insane.

"You, in a musical?!" said Riku, leaning on Kairi as he laughed uncontrollably.

"Sorry Sora, we've just never heard you sing, I didn't know you could!" said Kairi, her face turning as red as her fins as she gasped for breath.

"He was the best actually!" commented Ariel, unhelpfully. This made Kairi and Riku shut up automatically.

"Hey!" said Donald reprovingly, "I was cool too!" Ariel smiled apologetically.

"I'm sure Sebastian will love for you guys to perform! Oh please do we have a big one coming up and I'd love it you all joined- yes all of you!" she said as Kairi looked surprised. Ariel grabbed Sora's wrist.

"Come on!" and she started pulling him away.

'W-wait! Ariel!" Sora stammered, not sure if he wanted to sing in front of Kairi, in fear of embarrassing himself. To his horror Kairi grabbed his other wrist and pulled him faster, following Ariel. "KAIRI!?" exclaimed Sora in betrayal. Riku was still laughing his head off.

'Hey Riku you have to sing too!" Sora yelled back at him, making Riku fall silent again.

"Come on Roxas." He heard Namine say, "I want to sing in the musical!" Sora knew that if Namine wanted to that Roxas would.

~X~

This was why a few minutes later Sora found himself, Riku, Axel, Ven and Roxas all surrounded by mermaids, Ariel's older sisters.

"And you're all keyblade wielders?" asked a blonde one.

"No- not Axel."

"Are you performing in the musical?"

"Yeah I think so, could you all move?"

"And you closed 'kingdom hearts' twice?"

"Yes- now please girls move!"

"That's so brave!" said the blonde again, running her hand up Riku's arm. Sora would have laughed at Riku's expression but unfortunately he felt someone grab his shoulder. He was turned and looked right at Kairi.

"Kairi! Thank god it's you!" Sora said wanting to hug her in thankfulness.

"Tired of girls?" asked Kairi imploringly. Namine was behind her.

"Yesss!' Sora groaned.

"Ack no- don't touch me I'll light you on fire!" came Axels voice. The girls giggled.

"You can't USE fire Axel!" hissed Roxas. Namine sighed and swam over to him, grabbing his hand and swimming back. This left Riku, Ven and Axel to deal.

"Thank you Namine I think I love you now!" Roxas exclaimed, Namine blushed crimson. Kairi 'aww'ed'

"Sisters come on!" came Ariel's voice, the girl groaned and followed the source, Sora didn't see Ariel but reminded himself to thank her later.

"Thanks for all that help guys!" said Riku harshly, he looked hassled.

"No problem Riku!" replied Kairi with a giggle. "You guys didn't look very happy."

"Would YOU have been very happy if they surrounded you and Namine and were a bunch of guys!?" demanded Roxas. Sora felt a rage inside of him, at the thought of Kairi being ogled by other boys.

"I suppose not." said Kairi still grinning.

No one spoke for a minute Riku kept sulking and looking murderous, while Axel was gloomy, apparently realizing his lack of fire. At this point he summoned his Chakrams and tried to send fire at the ground, only for it to come out in a burst of boiling water they floated back up and burned Sora and Roxas's fins.

"Ow dang it Axel that hurt!" raged Roxas, dashing at Axel with his keyblade it hand. Axel laughed and blocked the blow, fighting back with Chakrams, like Riku and Sora used to do when they were little.

"Hey Sora it's your girlfriend." Riku said in his ear, Sora did a double take and spun around, he didn't HAVE a girlfriend! Right? He saw Riku meant Ariel.

"She's NOT my girlfriend Riku!" Sora exclaimed as Ariel drew closer. Kairi had gone very silent.

"Sora!" said Ariel, swimming up to him, "Sorry about my sisters, they are a bit… crazy or the lack of terms… anyway, Sebastian thinks we should do the same performance as last time, Swim This Way and A New Day is Dawning! Maybe even Under the Sea even though that wasn't a true part of it, is that okay?"

"Uh- sure but what about them?" Sora gestured to everyone else.

"We can work in parts for them don't worry! Come on follow me!" and she started to swim away again. Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and dragged her with him, Namine and Roxas followed, abandoning the fight with Axel. Finally they were all in the stadium that they would be performing in.

"Everyone remembers the lines right…?" asked Ariel nervously, "This is just practice and all but Daddy will be here to survey it." She rambled on like this for a while. Kairi raised her eyebrow as Ariel said 'daddy' as if she couldn't believe a 17 year old could still be calling her father that.

"We'll do fine, Ariel, you can-" Sora started, but the next moment something very heavy had landed on his back, sending him to the coral patch beneath him. Sora righted himself and looked up. Screams were erupting from everyone, Ven, Roxas and Riku had their keyblades out. There were giant, silvery monster fish everywhere.

"Unversed!?" exclaimed Ventus.

"What-no- Nobodies!" exclaimed Roxas, back to back with the other blonde, it became impossible to tell them apart really. The nobodies were very much like puffer fish, except they were shiny silver, and bore great fangs and their sides crackled with electricity.

"Ariel- Get out of here!" Sora exclaimed, pushing her back. Sebastian clung to her fins and she swam away, Sora summoned his own Keyblade and joined the others.

"Kairi, be careful!" Riku said, as she passed, Namine in tow, Kairi gave a very determined nod and swam away quickly, to hide.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sora exclaimed, and then launched himself at the nearest Nobody. As soon as he touched it however an electric surge went though him, Sora burst backwards, cannoning into Axel.

"Watch it!" Axel exclaimed, but put a hand on Sora's shoulder to steady him. Sora nodded his thanks.

"Blizzard!" Donald exclaimed, he and Goof had joined the fray. The burst of ice hit the nobody Sora had attacked, and the nobody froze, its color faded a bit. Riku slashed out at it, and to everyone's surprise the nobody dispersed into nothing.

"Nice!" Roxas exclaimed, freezing one that was attacking him. Then everyone was shouting magic, Axel sent a wave a boiling water at three of them,, and they fell, limply to the ground, where he finished them with a blow of a Chakram. Ventus and Roxas were fighting together, when Ventus wasn't looking, Roxas was. They worked well together.

Donald and Goofy were attacking together as well, Donald freezing, and Goofy finishing them off. Riku snapped Sora from his thoughts as he swam by, leaving a burst of cold water in his wake.

"Get in the game, Sora!" he exclaimed, flipping through the water, and shooting a burst of ice at a nobody, then slashing out with one hand. Sora joined him.

It was amazing how well the two of them fought together, Riku would attack one, and Sora would finish the job, they seemed to share the same mind as the nobodies slowly dwindled in number.

"SORA!" exclaimed Kairi very suddenly. Sora spun around to look at her, she and Namine were backed against the wall of the stadium, Kairi had her arms our in front of Namine, and two nobodies were edging ever closer, teeth bared.

"KAIRI!" Sora yelled, making a beeline for her. Roxas got there first. He launched himself at the beasts, bursts of cold water swarmed over everyone. Then a haze drifted over them, the water became murky, and Sora couldn't see Kairi anymore.

"Kairi!?" he shouted into the grey. Sora hadn't known what had happened, he could hear roaring, and the shouts of Kairi and Namine, with Roxas, but he couldn't see anything. He propelled himself forward, and crashed into a wall.

Then the haze lifted, Sora looked around.

All the nobodies were gone; they left no trial or trace that they had been there. Riku was behind him, close to Axel. Roxas was in front of him, looking really confused, Kairi and Namine were behind him, Namine was holding Roxas's shoulder. But Sora couldn't see Donald, goofy, King Mickey or Ven.

"Are you okay?!" Sora demanded, grabbing Kairi, she nodded, looking scared.

"Sora! What happened?" called Ariel swimming into view, "where are the others!?"

"I-I don't know!" Sora stammered, "Ariel, I'm sorry but we can't stay, we need to find them! Did anyone see anything?" Sora asked, looking around. No one spoke, Riku shook his head, Axel looked stone face, Roxas was comforting a panic stricken Namine, and Kairi was shaking.

"Uh…Sora...is it just me or is it getting harder to breath?" Roxas asked, looking confused. Sora took a gulp of water, and couched, spitting it out. The water was rushing into his lungs, he needed air, what was worse, his fins were becoming hazed, and see through.

"UP!" Axel called, swimming forward and grabbing Roxas's arm, and Namine's hand, He pushed them up towards the surface. Riku followed them, with a panic look to Ariel Sora grabbed Kairi and rushed after them.

They were so far away, and the water wasn't breathable anymore, Sora had a horrible crushed feeling, until the pressure of the water lifted. Sora felt his ears pop painfully, and then the next thing he knew he was swimming with his legs, his fins gone, replaced with his legs, and thankfully, his pants as well. Kairi's dress had returned, and she looked scared, squinting her eyes.

"AREO!" Sora gasped out, pointing his keyblade at her. A bubble of air appeared around Kairi's head for a moment, before popping, but it had done the trick. Kairi was breathing easier, but Sora had used the last of his air.

The last thing Sora knew before his world faded was Riku and Kairi yelling for him.

~X~

They broke the surface, Riku shook his head out and gasped for breath, looking around. He was holding Sora's limp body to his side, Kairi surfaced next to him, water dripping off her long red hair.

"Shore!" she gasped out, pointing. Riku could only nod and swim, using everything he had to keep Sora above water. When they reached the shore Axel, who had already made it there, grabbed Sora for him and pulled him onto the sand.

"Wh-what happened!?" Namine exclaimed, clutching her dress and shivering. Kairi fell to her knees and held Namine lightly.

"Roxas vanished suddenly." Axel said stiffly, examining Sora's face. Riku shook the water from his hair.

"I-I think Sora ran out of air!" Kiri exclaimed.

"WE shouldn't have changed back in the first place." Axel said, pacing. His cloak was dripping wet, and probably really heavy.

"Where did the others go? King Mickey, Goofy…" Namine said.

"What happened in the fight?" Riku demanded, everyone was answering questions with more questions.

"Everyone quiet!" Axel exclaimed, angrily, everyone fell quiet, and looked at the older boy in fright. Axel was the oldest, Riku supposed, though he didn't know how old.

"Look, just get Sora awake, make sure he's okay, that's the first thing, Roxas left because Sora passed out, it think."

Kairi crawled over to Sora and pushed her ear to his chest, listening, she nodded, meaning he was alive.

No one really knew how to wake him though, Kairi and Riku held him in a sitting position, and water dribbled from his mouth.

"Well, Sora always was a slacker." Riku said. Kairi glared at him.

"Be quiet, Riku! Sora might have saved my life!" she shrieked at him. Riku placed a hand on her shoulder, and she closed her eyes. Suddenly there was a splutter and Sora started to couch, kneeling over in the sand.

"Sora!"

"Are you okay?" Kairi and Namine asked at the same time. Sora took a moment, then he blinked open his eyes and looked around.

Sora felt very tired, and weak, as he blinked up at the faces around him.

"Wha happen?" he mumbled, and everyone let out a breath.

"You…passed out." Riku said, grabbing Sora's hand and pulling him to his feet.

"But…where are the others?" Sora asked, looking for his friends.

"W-we don't know!" Namine whimpered, biting her fist and shaking. Axel rested a hand on her shoulder but didn't say anything.

"Well, we have to find them! Any ideas?" Sora asked, getting down to the matter at once.

"No…" Kairi said, shaking her head.

"WE have to look, but Sora, you need to rest." Namine said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sora said, brushing the matter away. No one dare object as Sora stood on his feet, a bit shaky.

"Where should we look first? We don't have the gummi ship, we just have…" Kairi said, trailing off and looking at Axel. He waved a hand at her.

"I can get us anywhere, you know." He said and everyone nodded once again.

"But…where?" Riku asked.

Sora opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly, he thought he heard a voice.

_Sora…?_

_**Roxas? **_Sora questioned in his mind.

_Are you okay?_

_**Fine, but what about you?**_

_I…can't get out of your heart…I don't know why, but I can't see much, I can see a outline of what's going on through you…_

_**You mean you can't show yourself?**_

_Yeah…it's like a wall trapped me or something, and I don't feel like myself._

_**Try again!**_

Sora waited, everyone was staring at him.

"Er, Sora, you okay?" Riku asked.

"Hang on," Sora said, "I'm talking to Roxas."

"Is HE okay?" asked Axel in concern.

"He's trapped…" Sora said and waited some more. The air around him became more tense as everyone waited. Truthfully he didn't really feel good either, like some part of him had been taken away or something.

Then he felt a jolt in his chest and gasp, putting a hand over his heart.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed as Sora fell to his knees. Sora bent his head, and closed his eyes tightly, in pain, it felt like he was being split apart, his heart pulsed in his chest.

_**Roxas! Was that you!?**_

_Sorry, I was trying to…but I can't…something is missing, and that thing is what allows me out…_

_**Well…just…try again!**_

_It hurts you though!_

_**I'm okay.**_

Sora waited for an agonizing moment, then the pain started again, and he gasped. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder, Kairi, and shook him lightly. Sora batted her hand away gently, in fear of hurting her.

Then it was like something was ripped from him, Sora arched his back, and his glowed a slight, pale blue color. Then the pain was gone and he looked up. Roxas was before him, on the ground, and looking really tired.

"Sora?"

"Roxas?" asked Axel and Riku at the same time. Roxas rubbed his head and stood. He was pale, but pale as in translucent, Sora could see Namine's terrified face through his back. Sora jumped to his feet.

"Are you okay?" both boys asked at the same time.

"I'm fine." Roxas said, "You"

"Fine, why are you all…that?" Sora asked awkwardly. Roxas looked at his hands and sighed.

"I don't really know… something's missing, I told you that." He said. Namine stood and reached out to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She sighed with relief, as if she had been afraid her hand would go right through him.

"Well…now what? We need to find the others." Riku said, apparently satisfied that Sora was fine.

Sora stood still and thought, resting his head on his hands.

"We need to look everywhere, Axle, what's the closest place to here?" Sora asked.

"Axel shrugged to show he didn't know and raised his hand, a dark corridor appeared under his feet.

"Let's find out."

**So….it's been forever…yeah…at first I was excited about atlantica, and then I got bored and stuff. New world will surface here;**

**Lady and the Tramp: They will change forms.**

**Lilo and Stitch: because Sora knows Stitch.**

**Then either Treasure Planet, or Brother bear XD Review with the world you want them to visit!**


	14. This Is Halloween Town

**Been a while since an update, I know! I don't care either; I loose inspiration for this story easily. I like moving events along fast, but I tried to carry this one out. The next world after this is BROTHER BEAR! YAYZ**

**Chapter 14**

Sora nodded and took a step towards the dark corridor, Roxas right behind him. He took a step forward and felt the cold of darkness wash over him, he stepped forward again and the image cleared. He was standing in the middle of a forest, the trees were menacing as they loomed towards him. Sora opened his mouth to say something, but closed it then gasped. His teeth had sunk into his lower lip and drew blood. He reached up and felt them, he had fangs. Sora looked down; his clothes were black and white, his hands; claws. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Sora spun around quickly and looked into the face of Roxas.

Roxas's normal white shirt was ripped at the sleeves, and the red had been replaced by black. Perched upon his blond hair was a pumpkin face almost identical to Sora's besides the fact that it was white. Roxas's eyes lost their blue color, and were a ghostly grey. His hands were curved into claws as well, and he was wrapped in bloodstained bandages. Before Sora could say anything else Riku walked through the dark corridor.

Riku had changed completely. His eyes were the first thing Sora noticed, they were a deep, bright yellow, which glowed at him angrily. In his mass of silver hair had large bumps and Sora realized that they were wolf ears, silver in color as well. Riku's teeth had grown over his lip, in bloody fangs. Along Riku's arms hair that turned into fur at his wrists were tinged pinkish scarlet. Riku's clothes were grey and black.

Behind Riku stepped out Namine, looking timid. Her dress had black stitches along it, and was a grey instead of stunning white. Long stockings went past her knees, and pointed toe shoes looked uncomfortable at her feet. Along her lips were small stitches, that curled into an evil smile, and her eyes were black around the edges. Her hair was still the brightest blonde ever.

Sora and the others moved over with no words as Kairi emerged next, Sora stared a bit.

She was no longer a vision of pink, but black and red. She wore a tall pointed hat, red with spider webs around it. She wore a short dress with no sleeves. It had a corset middle, which accented her small frame, and was lined with black lace. Black spider webs wound around her arms and the elbow to hands, in a sort of glove. She had thigh high black heeled boots, and red striped with black stocking above those. Her eyes were still as blue and as beautiful as ever, and her red hair had grown darker. Bloody red, almost.

Last of all stepped Axel. His eyes had changed color; they were now a blood shot red. His cloak was torn down the middle, revealing a bloody, mangled black shirt, and pants. To the sleeves of his cloak was small arm guards, held together b leather. His upper face, eyes and nose, were black, making his eyes evil looking. Small red horns poked out between his spiky hair and a forked tail swung back and forth behind him.

"Well…" Roxas said, looking at everyone carefully in turn, "This is…odd." Sora couldn't agree more. He couldn't stop staring at Kairi, no matter how hard he tried, and finally tearing his eyes away as something caught his eyes.

"Riku…?" Sora said slowly.

"What?" Riku asked, his voice was gruff and held a dog like snarl in t.

"You…have a tail." Sora said, grinning. Riku frowned and looked behind him. A bushy silver tail was there indeed, swaying side to side wildly. Riku looked terrified, and then everyone started laughing. "We must be close to Halloween town." Sora said, looking around. If he remembered right they were in the dead forest, and right ahead should be the path to Christmas town. With any luck, Sora would find Jack and be able to ask him if he had seen Donald, Goofy, the King, or even Ventus.

They all followed Sora as he tried to find the right path through the trees, the trees over head were looming dangerously, making eerie creaking noises and swaying with the wind. Sora felt like something wasn't quite…right. It felt off somehow. Roxas walked next to him, and seemed to share his thoughts, he looked nervous.

"Is something wrong here? It doesn't feel right." commented Roxas, looking at Sora intently. Sora nodded, but spoke not a single word. Instead of thinning out the trees appeared to be getting thicker, they almost swallowed all color from his friends as Sora looked at them. They were all bathed in the darkness, Riku, Sora noticed, was looking every which way, eyeing the shadows and the dark with hatred. Sora knew how Riku felt about the dark, and how he loathed it so. Sora felt someone slid up next to him and Sora looked around, Kairi was next to him now, Roxas slid back next to Axel and Namine.

"Sora, it's spooky…" Kairi breathed, looking around in fright. It was instinct that Sora did it. He reached out and grabbed Kairis' hand, it was stone cold, and she was trembling, but she stopped as Sora touched her. Kairi connected her gaze with Sora's, and then grasped his hand slightly.

"Sora!" hissed Riku suddenly and Sora looked back at him. At first Sora didn't know what Riku was looking at, he was glaring off to the right, and Sora followed his gaze. There was a dark shape in the trees, maybe fifty feet away, it looked like…a horse…with a rider astride his back.

"What is that?" asked Roxas curiously. Sora shrugged and took a step forward, looking at it, then Axel strode past him, and he walked stiffly, as if wooden.

"Axel!" hissed Roxas, reaching for his best friend. Axel made no move other than to continue walking, and he didn't bother talking to Roxas. Sora looked at Roxas, then Riku and Kairi; Namine looked at Axel in concern.

"Axel!" hissed Roxas again; leaving Namine's side and marching after him.

"Wait-Roxas!" Namine cried and dashed after him, Kairi caught her wrist to stop her and Namine looked at her in surprise.

Axel had reached the figure, and Roxas right behind him. Even from as far as they were, Sora could see Roxas shuffle his feet backwards in terror at what he must have seen. Then he went rigid, like Axel had and stared at what it was. Riku frowned and walked past the others, walking towards Axel and Roxas.

"Stay here." Sora commanded, and walked after Riku. Kairi let out a noise, as if she meant to cry out for Sora, but stopped herself.

As Sora walked up he saw it was indeed a horse, but its rider was the most terrifying thing about it. The horse was pure black, glossy and sleek, its rider, headless.

It would have been a very tall man, but at the edge of the crisp black suit and tie, were empty air. Sora felt his jaw drop as he looked at it. Riku stood next to him, looking at Roxas and Axel, both of whom were standing at the front of the horse, looking up at the rider. Roxas showed no sign that he noticed when Sora walked up behind him.

"Guys?" Riku asked, grabbing Axel's shoulder hesitantly. Axle didn't look at them and Sora walked in front of them, as no one else moved.

"Riku, look!" Sora exclaimed, pulling Riku over as well. The nobodies eyes were glazed over, dead and cold looking.

"Guys." Riku said again, shaking Roxas's shoulder.

Sora saw a shadow move and looked back at the headless horseman and the steed. The horse reared up, opening its jaws but making no noise.

"Sora!" shouted Riku, grabbing Sora's arm and pushing him out of the way. The horseman raised a bloody, curved sword; it shimmered with darkness and slashed out at the boys.

"Namine!" cried Kairi and Sora looked at her. Kairi was flat on her back, her face showed terror, Namine stood above her, her eyes the same shade of blue that Roxas's now were. Sora felt something seize him tightly around the middle and automatically pushed away; he tumbled to the ground and shot to his feet. Roxas was there, looking as if he was in a sort of trance. The horseman was waving his sword.

"Gah!" Sora heard Riku yell and turned. Axel had summoned his Chakrams, bloody red and silvery they slashed out at Riku, cutting him across the face. Riku sprawled to the ground and turned on to his back, looking startled. Roxas held his hand out and in his hand appeared Oathkeeper.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed and Sora turned, dashing towards her. Namine had no weapon, but she stood over Kari with a evil smile on her once kind face. Sora lunged, grabbed Kairi around the waist and they both tumbled out of the way.

Riku dashed up to them as they got to their feet and stood with his arms outstretched in front of his best friends, facing the nobodies and horseman.

"Roxas! Come on!" Sora yelled. Roxas grinned and bared his fangs. The three slowly approached, Namine…Axel…Roxas.

_ROXAS_ Sora said in his mind fiercely. Roxas halted and looked confused.

_ROXAS, CONTROL YOURSELF _Sora commanded. Roxas fell to the ground, on his knees and clutched at his head, wincing. Axel and Namine didn't look at him.

"Kairi, talk to Namine in you head, snap her out of it!" Sora said and Kairi nodded, closing her eyes. After a moment, in which Kairi frowned, Namine froze as well, a few paces ahead or Roxas. Riku took a half step forward, holding his arms in front of Kairi and Sora still.

**Sora? **Came a small voice in Sora's head. Sora winced as a sharp pain pierced his skull and clasped his hands to his head.

_Roxas? _Sora wondered to the voice. He looked up and saw Roxas looking more like himself, his eyes becoming focused, as was Namine, Axel was still walking, zombie-like, towards them.

**What happened? I can't move! **Roxas cried out, his voice, or rather, thoughts, louder now.

_You guys just blanked out when the horseman got close, snap out of it! _Sora exclaimed, glaring mentally. Roxas gasped and fell to the ground, holding tightly to his head. Kairi looked at Sora quickly, and then focused again.

"Axel, stop!" Riku said suddenly as Axel was feet away, and had raised a bloodied Chakram. Axel didn't speak, but opened his mouth slightly, appearing to be straining against invisible bonds.

"Axel…" Roxas muttered, getting to his feet. Namine gasped suddenly, her eyes cleared as Kairi opened her eyes as well. At the sound of his best friends' voice Axel froze, eyes, clouded and gleaming evilly. Namine grabbed Roxas's arm tightly and pressed herself to him with fright.

"Axel!" Kairi exclaimed, walking cautiously up, even as Riku and Sora tried to stop her. Axel closed his eyes tightly, and gaped in a soundless wail. Then he gave a strangled gurgle and coughed, squeezing his eyes, dropping his weapons and crouching over slightly.

"Axel?" Namine asked, putting a hand on his back. Axel stood up suddenly, and looked at her, his eyes back to normal.

"What…why…are you all starring at me?" he asked and everyone let out a sigh in unison.

"Sora, look!" Kairi exclaimed, and pointed. Sora spun to look. She was pointing to where the horseman had been, and he was no longer there.

"Sora-" Riku started.

"SORA!" yelled a new voice and everyone turned. Sora had a moment to brace himself, and then a long lanky skeletal figure jumped out at him. Kairi and Namine screamed, Axel flinched, and Riku braced as if ready for a battle. Sora grinned.

"Jack!" he exclaimed, beaming at Jack Skellington. Jack looked disappointed.

"I didn't scare you?" he asked sadly.

"It's gotten old, sorry, Jack." Sora said, he would have liked to pat Jack on his shoulder, but he was too tall.

"Can't have all that you wish for, I suppose, who're your friends?" Jack asked, peering at the others.

"Oh, Jack, this is Riku, and this is Kairi." Sora said, pulling Riku by his arm and folding his hand with Kairis.

"These are the friends you were looking for?" Jack asked, "Such a pleasure to meet you!" he added, shaking Riku's hand. Riku eyed the bony fingers as Jack pulled his hand away and Kairi laughed a bit, half hiding herself behind Sora. "That's Axel, and that's Roxas, and Namine." Sora added, pointing at each of them in turn. Jack did a double take on Roxas and Namine, as they walked up next to Sora and Kairi.

"Why, you look alike!" Jack exclaimed, bending down to look into Roxas's eyes, then at Sora's, of course they looked alike.

"Yeah, Roxas is…my Nobody." Sora said. This wasn't at all true though, was it? Sora never stopped to think about it. If Roxas had been reunited with Sora, who held his hear, was he really a nobody anymore? Roxas probably had a heart now. Axel would be the only one who was a Nobody.

"A nobody, huh?" Jack asked, grinning his scary grin and laughing, throwing his skull back. Sora meant this literally, as that was all Jack had; a skull.

"Yeah, 'cept I'm somebody." Roxas said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest and baring his sinister teeth.

"I don't doubt that my scary friend." Jack said, petting Roxas's hair and making Roxas bat his claw hands away with fright. He backed up into Axel, who in turn bumped into Namine, and all three of them tumbled to the ground. Sora, Riku and Kairi all bust into laugher at seeing Axel squished under Roxas and Namine, he wasn't happy looking either. Riku grinned briefly of course, that was about as good at it got with Riku. Kari linked her arm tight through Sora's and looked up at Jack again, smiling lightly at him. Jack looked slightly started.

"Hey, Jack?" Sora asked suddenly.

"Yes Sora?" Jack asked, looking at Sora with his hallow eye sockets. Sora mentally shuddered.

"What do you know about…a headless horseman?" Sora asked, putting one hand to his face and tapping his chin lightly, while he thought the events out.

"Ah, you've met him!" Jack exclaimed, "Why I've been looking all over the place for that guy! Where did he go to?" Jack asked, looking around eagerly. Sora did a double take and Kairi gasped.

"Wait, you know that thing!?" Riku exclaimed, making everyone jump. Axel and the others were back on their feet and looking confused.

"Of course, Riku!" Jack exclaimed, holding his arms out wide, as if for an embrace, and grinning at Riku, who merely stared back with a stone like face, except the wolf ears atop his head kept twitching and making Sora want to laugh. "He's my creation after all!"

"WHAT!?" Roxas and Sora yelled together, Roxas walking up to Sora. Jack looked at them, putting his arms down; even Kairi flinched at Sora's scream and slid her arm away.

"You created it!? But it like, put Namine and Axel and Roxas into a trance!" Sora exclaimed, moving his hands as he spoke, with aggravated thrusts and waves.

"He works then!" Jack yelled, clapping once and then spreading his arms again, looking up yet again.

"Works?" Namine asked with curiosity, "You mean it's supposed to put people in a trance?" she added.

"No, of course not, it puts incomplete beings into one. I made it to find the heartless, because I was thinking about it! Heartless are only the hearts of people, part of people, so the horseman would find the heartless and dispose of them by hypnosis!"

"Huh?" asked everyone at once. Jack looked sad by their lack of enthusiasm.

"It's a brilliant plan, don't you see!?"

"Jack, that thing could hurt Namine!" Roxas exclaimed, holding his arm out in front of the small girl. Axel set a hand on Namine's shoulder and she relaxed slightly, but held her hands together tightly.

"Nonsense! It wasn't supposed to go for you guys!" Jack laughed out, "It was just a flaw!" he added.

"No-Jack!" Sora exclaimed, waving his hands frantically, "Nobodies are part of a person too, like the heartless, but they're the shells left behind when someone is made a heartless. The horseman wouldn't know the difference!" Sora exclaimed, surprised how he was able to keep up with the information he was absorbing. Jack froze, and then scratched his skull with apology.

"I didn't even think of that, and I thought it was such a great plan!" Jack exclaimed, Sora suspected he wanted to stomp his foot, but Jack didn't. Kairi walked back over to Namine and took her hand slowly, reassuring her, Namine brightened a bit at Kairi being close. It made sense, Kairi had Namine's heart, and so with the girls next to each other, Namine was whole, same with Roxas. Once again Sora was frustrated by the fact that Axel didn't have his original self back.

"We need to get RID of it." Riku said, talking for the first time in a while. Sora nodded with determination and his eyes glowed, faded though they were in Halloween Town. Jack looked downhearted.

"But I worked so long…" he said slowly.

"Jack, it's dangerous, but, hey. We could help you build something better!" Sora offered, holding his arms out, beckoning to everyone else, they all talked at once.

"Sora! We're not here to help!" Riku groaned out.

"I don't know how to build creepy living heartless hunters." Namine said defensively, making Kairi laugh.

"No thanks dude, it's too creepy." Roxas said, patting Sora on the back.

"We need to find certain people…" Axel added uncertainly.

"Oh yeah!" Sora exclaimed, amazed that her forgot, "Jack, we're looking for some people. You remember Donald and Goofy, they're gone, also our King, Mickey, and our…friend Ventus!" Sora exclaimed, not feeling ready to explain the complex relation with Ventus Roxas and himself.

"What!? Donald and Goofy!?" Jack exclaimed dramatically. "No!"

"Yeah, we…need to find them." Sora said, "We came here to find them actually…"

"No worried, not worries!" Jack assured them, patting Sora on the shoulder gently. "But you must come to town; Sally will be wanting to see you, Sora!" Jack exclaimed, and with that, he headed off, leaving Sora to only follow. Kairi frowned.

"Sally?" she hissed out, looking affronted. Sora grinned at her.

"Sally is….er…Jacks special person." Sora said awkwardly, realizing he wasn't sure of their relationship. Kairi relaxed, but Sora didn't know why she had gotten so worked up in the first place, ho odd. Girls were too confusing, in his opinion.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Axel asked, crossing his arms as they followed behind Jack.

"Yes." Sora said sternly, glaring at everyone, even Riku and Kairi, in turn, daring them to protest.

"Axel's right, Sora, he built a monster that would have killed Roxas, and-" Riku broke off as Roxas gave him a hard look and slipped closer to Namine. She looked appalled and worried, glancing up at Roxas, looking very small next to him, especially with Axel on her other side, towering over the both of them.

~X~

The sight of them waling into town would have been funny, if it had been anywhere else. They had a group of dressed up teenagers, six of them…well, five, Sora didn't know Axel's real age, following a skeletal man into a square of the town. In the center of the square was the off acid spitting fountain, which always seemed to have eyes that followed Sora wherever he went, and creeped him out. Besides that there was the acid shooting grates, and a blade that could fall at any moment. As they passed the fountain Kairi tripped over her shoes, and hit the side. The statue turned to her at once and its stone jaw opened, acid bubbled inside.

"Reflect!" Sora shouted, summoning his keyblade and jumping right next to Kairi, the acid bounced off the shield of the keyblade and almost hit Riku, who stepped backwards calmly. Sora realized Kairi was hunched over, and Sora had his arm around her waist tightly. They both broke apart blushing and Riku looked at both of them in turn, shaking his head, but smiling slightly.

"What?" Sora asked him as they passed by. Riku only shrugged and shook his head, walking past him to catch up with Jack. Sora and Kairi looked after him for a moment, then Sora shook his head as well and they walked behind Riku.

"You guys okay? You're all red." Roxas said, noticing this upon looking back at his friends.

"F-Fine!" Kairi stammered and Sora looked at her in confusion. He shrugged to himself and at last, they arrived on the doorstep of Dr. Ficklesteins lab.

**Okay then! If there's any confusion that's okay, was half asleep writing this anyway. Review please! And I'll try to get the next chapter up WITHOUT waiting for months this time. **


End file.
